Corazon de Dragón
by ValeryVampire
Summary: Algunos meses han pasado desde que la guerra termino, pero eventos extraños han empezado a despertar sospechas entre los habitantes de Berk, los dragones se muestran algo fieros, hasta el punto de atacar a sus dueños. Hiccup y los dragones huyen, la guerra se esta por desatar y el resurgimiento de un dragón muy especial hará que Hiccup se de cuenta de cuan diferente era de su tribu
1. Chapter 1

Corazón de Dragón

Summary: Algunos meses han pasado desde que la guerra contra dragones termino, pero eventos extraños han empezado a despertar sospechas entre los habitantes de Berk, los dragones se muestran algo fieros, desconfiados, hasta el punto de atacar a sus dueños. Mildew hace creer a todos que esto es culpa de Hiccup alegando que sostiene una extraña relación con su dragón. Ambos escapan a una isla, todos los dragones de Berk se marchan al ver al Maestro Dragón irse. Una nueva guerra está por empezar y esta vez uno de los bandos debe de ganar. Pero algo mágico esta por pasar y Hiccup deberá decidir a qué lugar puede llamar hogar.

Disclaimer: Todo esto es de sus creadores (Dreamsworks) ningún personaje es mío y lo hago sin fines de lucro solo para entretención mía y de ustedes.

Pairing: Human! Toothless x Hiccup

Fandom: Como entrenar a tu dragón

Advertencias: Angustia, Muerte de un personaje, Lemmon, Romance, Mpreg, Dragones Humanizados.

Prólogo

Han pasado días, quizás semanas y meses desde que me fui de la isla de Berk, pero no me arrepiento de nada, miro a mi nueva tribu caminar por las calles y casas, todo aquí es muy rudimentario, apenas nos estamos estableciendo pero hemos logrado un gran avance.

Mi mejor amigo está dándoles a todos indicaciones mientras yo estoy en la forja, no es que no quiera ayudar pero ellos y yo no hablamos el mismo idioma. Ellos son dragones, las casas son mejor dicho establos de enormes dimensiones, la pesca es indispensable y la tala es solo para construir los que serán nuestros hogares, miro a mi amigo, es un gran líder, se le nota a kilómetros. Los demás atienden sus indicaciones en el acto y yo solo me aseguro que estén bien hechas las construcciones, lo cual siempre es así

Miro por el ventanal de la forja y noto que ya es tarde. Por el momento todos estamos viviendo en cuevas, acurrucados unos con otros, ninguno es territorial con su espacio mientras yo esté presente, ellos me quieren demasiado como para pelear enfrente de mí.

Pero de todas formas no pelean por que saben que la unión hace la fuerza y por eso ningún pueblo vikingo nos ataca, porque saben que estamos organizados para darles batalla, incluso antes de que lleguen los dragones acuáticos les atacan con sutileza haciendo que sus tropas se pierdan en medio del mar sin que puedan volver a casa, se que suena cruel pero más crueles son ellos al atacarnos sin razón aparente, nosotros vivimos en paz con la naturaleza, no hacemos mal a nadie.

Oh pero que descortesía la mía no me he presentado, antes de que fuera expulsado de mi isla yo era Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, heredero de Berk. Pero ahora solo soy Hiccup jinete y compañero del último Furia Nocturna al que llamé Toothless. Actualmente se podría decir que soy un exiliado pero jamás me sentí parte de esa tribu por lo que puedo presumir que solo estaba allí como un viajero perdido y hospedado.

Nosotros somos dragones de corazón y alma. Esta es nuestra historia, la historia del como fuimos alejados del lugar al que intentamos llamar hogar y la forma en que vivimos en esta isla. Esto es Corazón de Dragón y espero que puedan apreciar nuestra historia.


	2. 1- Problemas en Berk

Capítulo 1.- Problemas en Berk

**-¡Cuidado! ¡Dragón suelto!- **gritaron los aldeanos al ver a uno de los dragones fuera de control. El dragón rugía con fuerza y descontrol mientras atacaba a todo lo que tuviera frente a él, los niños corrían asustados y los adultos atacaban al dragón lo cual solo empeoraba la situación.

El dragón lanzó espinas, los mayores las bloquearon con los escudos y se lanzaron al ataque, hasta que el sonido del viento cortado por una alta velocidad.

**-¡Furia Nocturna, al suelo!- **gritaron y se agacharon justo cuando el Furia Nocturna chocó contra el dragón enloquecido, ambos se pusieron en pose de ataque y giraron en un círculo con la mirada fija en el otro.

**-Ok, ok, basta-** dijo un chico de cabellos castaños, algo bajo y flacucho, de ojos color esmeralda muy brillantes, mientras bajaba del Furia Nocturna **-¿Qué se supone que acaba de pasar?-**

**-El Nader Mortífero se volvió loco y empezó a atacarnos a todos- **dijo uno de los aldeanos

**-Ok entonces yo me encargo de esto, luego arreglo cuentas con ustedes, saben que si un dragón se vuelve loco lo peor que deben hacer es contra-atacar, eso solo los pone más violentos- **aclaró el chico mientras se acercaba al dragón con calma y seguridad, el Nader le miró y se empezó a calmar al reconocer el aroma del peli-castaño.

**-Muy bien ya está, eso es tranquilo muchacho- **dijo acariciando el hocico de la bestia.

Todos se calmaron y se alejaron del lugar mientras que el chico dirigía al dragón a su establo.

**-Toothless, ven acá- **dijo el chico.

El Furia Nocturna, se acercó con gracia y con una expresión casi infantil en el rostro.

**-Muy bien amigo, volvamos a volar que esta pelea nos interrumpió al día tan tranquilo que teníamos- **dijo el chico mentando el lomo del dragón mientras este se ponía bastante contento.

Ambos, jinete y dragón, subieron a los cielos con velocidad, un grito de alegría salió del joven mientras que el dragón sonreía con satisfacción.

Pero en tierra la situación era deplorable, por alguna razón una gran cantidad de dragones estaban empezando a asustarse, algunos solo se quedaban en sus establos encerrados y apiñados entre sí protegiéndose los unos a los otros, aunque había otros más bravos que salían y atacaban a todos los aldeanos.

Las personas no tenían ni idea de que hacer y cuando los daños eran mayores y el jefe del pueblo debían de rendir cuentas ¿Qué mejor que echarle toda la culpa a quien trajo a las bestias? Así que todos los problemas que ocasionaban los dragones eran directamente culpa de Hiccup, quien, en casi todas las ocasiones, no tenía ni idea de que rayos había pasado.

Así que cuando su padre le llamó más tarde durante el día no reaccionó de la mejor manera o al menos de la manera que hubiera querido su padre, es decir, todo tímido, calmado y sarcástico. Pero la actitud de Hiccup era más bien frustrada y algo grosera.

**-¿Ahora qué papá? Mira no se qué rayos hicieron los dragones esta vez, pero te aseguro que estoy tratando de arreglarlo, pero si de por sí los dragones están así debes de decirle a los demás que no los enfurezcan más. Esta mañana de no ser porque estaba volando con Toothless los aldeanos hubieran matado a un Na- **no pudo terminar de decir pues su padre le interrumpió

**-Hijo, dos cosas; la primera no me respondas así y en segunda no se dé que rayos hablas yo quería informarte que estoy pensando seriamente en comprometerte con Astrid-**

**-¿Qué cosa? Papá no puedes estar hablando enserio, yo ya no quiero a Astrid y ella me engaño, ME ENGAÑO ESCUCHASTE, mira no sé por qué ahora, que superé lo que me hizo Astrid, me piensas comprometer con ella-**

**-Hijo ella se siente arrepentida y quiere otra oportunidad, dásela y verás que las cosas serán diferentes-**

**-No papá, no podría soportar eso… no de nuevo-**

**-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, te casarás con Astrid lo quieras o no-**

**-Pues no me pienso casar con ella y fin de la discusión- **cortó Hiccup bastante molesto mientras salía de la casa dando tremendo azote a la puerta que solo se comparaba con el de su padre.

Toothless fue a donde su jinete y le miró preocupado, este sabía lo que esa arpía de Astrid le había hecho, pues él también estuvo presente cuando pasó eso.

**Flash Back**

**-Rápido Toothless, debemos encontrar a Astrid para ir al gran salón a tiempo o Gobber nos hará limpiar los establos- **dijo un animado castaño mientras corrían por el bosque en busca de la rubia de ojos azul cielo.

Toothless solo hizo una mueca de asco, la última vez que limpiaron los establos estos estaban asquerosos y no quería tener que hacer eso de nuevo

Ambos miraron por todos lados y Hiccup le indicó a su dragón que fuera a buscar por un lado y él iba por otro. Ambos asintieron y fueron cada quien por su lado hasta que escuchó el grito ahogado de su dueño y corrió a donde estaba él.

Cuando llegó miro a su dueño hecho un ovillo mientras sollozaba tratando de que alguien no escuchara que estaba allí, miró a donde su jinete tenía la vista fija y observó como la rubia novia de Hiccup se besaba con otro vikingo, uno con cara de tonto que siempre molestaba y trataba de conquistar a la rubia, su nombre Snoutlout.

Hiccup, con lágrimas en los ojos y odio en el corazón solo atinó a tomar una roca y lanzársela al par de traidores, quienes sorprendidos se separaron y luego miraron al joven que corría con todo lo que sus piernas le daban a cualquier parte de la isla.

Toothless miró al par de humanos, les gruñó con molestia y luego fue tras de su jinete esperando que no hiciera una tontería y media. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que él era de corazón sensible y altamente atolondrado.

Encontró su rastro y lo siguió hasta el valle donde antes entrenaban.

**-¿C-cómo pudo? L-luego de todo lo que hice por ella y por los demás, luego de que le entregué mi corazón ella solo me apuñaló por la espalda y me engañaba… n-no podría soportar verla de nuevo- **se lamentaba Hiccup con dolor, un dolor que Toothless presintió y fue al lado de su mejor amigo a consolarlo.

Hiccup le abrazó el cuello y se echó a llorar con angustia y tristeza mientras su dragón le abrazaba igual a cuando le protegió de las llamas de Muerte Verde, ahora le protegía de la crueldad de la vida.

No fueron al gran salón, ni aparecieron por el pueblo durante un par de días mientras Hiccup se calmaba, y para ello estaba Toothless, quien cuidando y dándoles paseos por los alrededores alejados del bosque le mostraba a su jinete las más maravillosas vistas de la naturaleza, cosa que el otro agradeció pues mantenía distraída su mente y solo lo hacía enfocarse en él, Toothless y la naturaleza.

Al tercer día los dos fueron de regreso a la aldea, donde todos estaban preocupados y al verlo llegar enseguida le avisaron a Stoick, quien luego de agradecer a los dioses, le dio la reprimenda de su vida a Hiccup.

Claro que eso no le agradó al dragón quien le rugió al jefe como avisando que se callara o se daría cuenta del porqué era tan temido entre dragones y vikingos. Y aunque si funciono para que dejara de regañar a Hiccup eso no salvó a Toothless de un regaño que consistía en que no volviera a secuestrar a su hijo de esa manera solo porque era el único furia nocturna además del dragón más temido por todos.

Obviamente el monólogo fue ignorado y ambos terminaron castigados con una semana sin salir a volar, cosa que disgustó al dragón pero que no reprochó por el simple hecho de que así podría vigilar a Hiccup y mantenerle tranquilo.

Al final del castigo ambos salieron pero lo primero que se encontraron en la salida de la casa fue a Astrid.

**-Hiccup, hola, yo quisiera, pues ya sabes, hablar s-sobre l-lo del otro día cuando me viste con Snoutlout- **dijo levemente nerviosa

**-Astrid no hay nada que hablar-** contestó Hiccup

**-E-entonces, ¿me perdonas?-** mencionó esperanzada

**-No-** replicó con un tono tan frío que a Astrid le sorprendió que su sangre no estuviera congelada en sus venas

**-Pero…-**

**-Pero nada, Astrid. Ya no significas nada para mí. Vete antes de que sepas que pasa cuando molestas al dueño de un Furia Nocturna que estuvo castigado una semana sin volar y que está totalmente estresado-**

Astrid no supo que decir ni que pensar, pero sentía una mezcla de miedo y asombro, por dos cosas; la manera en que fue amenazada y el hecho de quién la había amenazado, todos conocían a Hiccup por ser alguien tranquilo y amable, que controlaba sus emociones y no dejaba que las cosas le afectaras, siempre perdonaba y olvidaba las faltas pero esta vez fue diferente y por esa razón prefirió irse antes de que la amenaza fuera real y no solo palabras.

Hiccup suspiró derrotado y subió al lomo de su dragón, tenía ganas de llorar y eso lo notó Toothless. Así que guió a ambos al los acantilados, donde Hiccup reacciono y miró a los dragones que allí empezaban a llegar, sonrió un poco y miró a su mejor amigo.

**-Bueno amigo tenemos trabajo que hacer y muchos dragones nuevos que entrenar-**

Toothless sonrió, le encantaba ver a su compañero con algo de alegría en el rostro y eso solo lo conseguía si tenía nuevos retos que cumplir, así que él más temprano había reunido la mayor cantidad de dragones salvajes que encontró y los llevó allí para darle algo que hacer a su jinete.

Nunca lo admitiría pero adoraba ver la sonrisa de su jinete.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-Toothless, deprisa, que los demás dragones no son mucho de esperar- **dijo Hiccup despertando de su ensoñación a Toothless, quien solo asintió con ánimos para luego ir en dirección de los acantilados no sin antes llamar la atención de cierta rubia que miró con molestia tanto a dragón como a jinete.

**-Si no fuera por ese maldito dragón Hiccup sería solo para mí-**

**-Si no fuera por ese dragón Hiccup no estaría aquí, Astrid- **dijo Ruffnutt acercándose a su amiga ** –Es decir, si no fuera por ese dragón quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado, no hubiera sobrevivido al entrenamiento, o peor pudo haberse suicidado por tanta presión que tenía, sus miedos, sus penas, aquello que le aquejaba, el no ser querido en la sociedad, el que tú le ignoraras, que su primo le siguiera molestando, entre todas las cosas de su día a día- **

** -¿Y tú desde cuándo sabes tanto?-**

**-Desde que trabajo con un rato en la Forja junto a Hiccup. Y déjame decirte que lo que le hiciste al pobre chico fue un golpe bajo, él es de corazón sensible desde la muerte de su madre. El cómo fue abusado antes por nosotros dejó una mala marca dentro de él y que ahora le engañes con su primo… Le destrozo por dentro, lo sé porque lo vi por la ventana un par de veces y créeme que ese dragón le dio todo el apoyo que se le puede dar-**

**-Me haces sentir mal-**

**-Que bien que lo hice, él no tiene por qué aguantarte… ni yo tampoco, adiós Astrid, espero que los dioses te perdonen porque Hiccup no lo hará-**

Ambas chicas se separaron, una regresó a su casa indignada y la otra fue a buscar a su amigo para ayudarle en lo que pudiera.

**Notas de autora: **_**Bueno he acabado este capítulo, sinceramente me gustó que Ruffnutt defienda a Hiccup y muestre que se siente arrepentida de lo que le hizo al castaño en el pasado.**_

_**Dudas, amenazas de muerte, etc., etc., etc., favor de dejarlo en los reviews, son gratis y no cuesta nada dejarlos **_


	3. 2- El despertar

Capítulo 2.- El despertar

En cuanto Ruffnutt logró encontrar a Hiccup este se alegró enormemente, él necesitaba hablar con alguien y aunque podía contarle todo a su dragón, necesitaba respuestas claras o palabras de aliento y eso era algo que su mejor amigo no podía ofrecer.

**-Buenos días chico dragón-** saludó Ruffnutt con burla

**-Buenos días loca gemela- **respondió Hiccup con sarcasmo

**-Dime que te tiene tan alterado, y no me digas que nada porque hace rato escuche el portazo que dabas en tu casa-**

**-Discutí con papá, quiere que me case con Astrid aun cuando sabe los problemas que tuvimos, Ruff ¿sabes lo tedioso y molesto que es que te quieran comprometer con alguien a quien no amas?-**

**-No pero supongo que tú me lo dirás-**

**-Que graciosa Ruff- **dijo con una amarga y seca risa sarcástica que tanto le caracterizaba-

**-Mira tranquilo, sabes que tu padre es un terco, bruto y más insensible que una piedra por lo que él no entiende nada, ¿Recuerdas cuándo empezaste con todo esto de entrenar dragones, o cuando él quería que cambiaras tu forma de ser, o cuando hiciste tu primer modelo de ballesta/catapulta?-**

**-Ni me lo recuerdes, eso me hizo sentir un imbécil- **dijo tapándose la cara con ambas manos

**-Pero eso no te detuvo de hacer lo que querías-**

**-¿Y el punto es cuál?-**

**-El punto Hiccup es que debes de decirle no a lo que tu padre te diga e imponer lo que tú piensas aun si eso significa usar a tu dragón para que te escuche-**

**-O bien puedo amenazarle con suicidarme si no me escucha, igual a cuando peleamos con Muerte Verde, creo que ese fue el único momento en el que me escuchó verdaderamente, aunque bueno, su torpeza me quito una pierna-**

**-Ni lo menciones, no quiero saber cual parte de tu cuerpo es la que estará en peligro mortal ahora-**

**-Cierto. Cambio de tema, ¿me ayudas con un proyecto que tengo en mente?-**

**-Con tal de que Tuffnutt participe-**

**-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-**

Ambos sonrieron y fueron con los demás dragones.

Mientras que el gran salón Stoick hablaba con Gobber

**-Hay Gobber ¿qué haré con ese chico?, primero quiere matar dragones, luego se niega a hacerlo y se lo acepto. Pero ahora lo comprometo con la chica con la que salía y no quiere- **

**-Pues deberías tratar de comprenderlo Stoick, al pobre le han roto el corazón y de la peor manera-**

**-Pero él debe de perdonarla, como lo hizo desde pequeño-**

**-Pero el chico ya no es un niño Stoick, debes de dejarle decidir. Sabes tan bien como yo que el chico es alguien que usa muchas máscaras para ocultar lo que es con tal de no decepcionarte, pero desde que domó y montó dragones es algo más peligroso-**

**-¿Cómo que peligroso?-**

**-Bueno, peligroso no, veras como te explico. Es más parecido a los gemelos de lo que parece, toma muchos riesgos innecesarios y le encanta la adrenalina, un día lo pesqué saltando de un acantilado para luego caer en el lomo de un Pesadilla Monstruosa y luego saltar a otro dragón hasta llegar al suelo donde monto al Furia Nocturna y salir volando con un grito de alegría-**

**-¡¿Cómo dices?! Ese niño me va a escuchar, está arriesgando mucho su pellejo y se le necesita con vida para que pueda heredar el trono-**

**-Por los dioses Stoick, ¿No ves que el chico se quiere expresar a su manera?-**

**-Expresarse ni que nada, recuerdo que cuando era niño mi padre me dijo que debería de dejar de lado todo aquello que significara un riesgo para el pueblo y eso hice-**

**-Claro que sí, por eso es que hace unos meses por poco nos convertimos en barbacoa de dragón a causa de tu odio por ellos-**

**-No me recuerdes eso Gobber-**

**-Pues ya lo hice, escucha Stoick, no es por ser malo pero tienes dejar que Hiccup viva feliz, el pobre ha tenido toda la vida, luego de lo de su madre, llena de dolor y me consta porque yo era su niñero mientras TÚ atendías al pueblo-**

**-Sabías que tenía que dirigir tropas y prepararme para las batallas no tenía tiempo para el niño-**

**-Nunca tuviste tiempo para él, solo cuando lo regañabas él lo mirabas solo a ÉL-**

**-Gobber, ¿insinúas que soy un mal padre?-**

**-No solo lo insinúo, lo digo con toda seguridad-**

**-Gobber, eso no se dice-**

**-Pero si me dices que debo de decir la verdad sin importar cuánto duela, y eso a ti te dolió bastante ¿No?- **dijo Gobber con una sonrisa divertida y algo burlona.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y suspiraron en derrota, uno porque sabía que el otro era terco como nadie y no admitiría sus errores, y el otro por que no entendía lo que su amigo le explicaba.

Pero allí no acabó la cosa pues luego de un par de minutos entró Astrid y fue directo con el jefe preguntándole como estuvieron las cosas con lo de su compromiso con Hiccup

**-¿Qué dijo?-**

**-Que no quiere nada que ver contigo-**

**-Me lo imaginé cuando me amenazó con dejar que su dragón me hiciera picadillo-**

**-¿Qué él hizo qué?-**

**-Así es, Hiccup parece que adquirió la agresividad de un dragón, algo que seguro es la culpa de su dragón mascota-**

**-O tuya- **interrumpió Gobber comiendo una chuleta

-**De cualquier forma, él no tiene por que tratarme así, lo que paso entre Snoutlout y yo no fue más que una estúpida apuesta dicha por Fishlegs, sin mencionar los litros de licor que tomamos antes de ello, no estaba en mis cabales-**

**-Así que fue eso, vaya a Hiccup le alegrará saber que ese beso no era nada más que un error-**

**-Pero eso no quita que besaste a otro que no fuera yo, y si no hubiera sido mi primo hubiera sido cualquier otro- **dijo un molesto Hiccup entrando al gran salón

**-¿Cuánto escuchaste?- **dijo el jefe Stoick

**-Lo suficiente como para saber que sigues siendo un cabeza dura- **dijo el chico

**-Y creer que Fishlegs tiene más sentido común que muchos de aquí- **dijo Ruffnutt detrás de Hiccup

**-Astrid, me decepcionas, yo siempre te creí con mas cerebro que nosotros-** dijo Tuffnutt al lado de su hermana

**-No me digan que también creen que soy una mala mujer-**

**-Lo afirmamos- **dijeron al unísono los 3 jóvenes

Salieron del gran salón y se despidieron para tomar rumbo a sus casas. Al llegar a la suya Hiccup empezó a soltar lágrimas, llorando de frustración e ira. Tomo una de las hachas que adornaban las paredes y con unas fuerzas que él desconocía que tenía la blandió destrozando todo lo que había en la sala comedor, gritando con furia y lanzando el hacha a las paredes, para luego ir, recuperarlo y volverlo a usar para destruir todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Desde afuera parecía que se entablaba una batalla letal, por lo que cuando Stoick abrió la puerta y casi le da el hacha en la cara, un susto terrible le invadió el cuerpo mirando a donde fuera que estaba el intruso que fue capaz destruir su hogar.

Vaya sorpresa la dio ver a Hiccup cansado y con heridas en su cuerpo, (todas ocasionadas por los pedazos de madera, vidrio, metal, entre otros objetos hechos pedazos, que le rebotaron y le causaron heridas leves), en medio de tanto caos.

**-Hiccup ¿Qué significa esto?**-

**-Y—yo… no lo sé. Perdón papá, yo… lo lamento tanto, no quería, no quise, solo… solo… perdón- **contestó Hiccup en un mar de llanto

Stoick suspiró rendido

**-Solo vete a tu cuarto, luego hablamos de esto cuando estés más calmado, que en este estado no podrás responder ninguna de mis dudas-**

**-Ok… d-descansa- **dijo un intranquilo Hiccup subiendo los escalones

Ya en su cuarto se recostó en su cama y empezó a llorar de nuevo, estaba tan angustiado y estresado que ni siquiera notó cuando Toothless entró por la ventana con gesto preocupado e intranquilo.

El dragón miró a su jinete y le lamió la cara, lo cual hizo que Hiccup levantara la mirada haciendo que ambos pares de ojos, unos verde esmeralda y otros de un verde toxico, se encontraran en una conexión que sobrepasaba lo natural, volviendo ambas almas en una sola, sintiendo como aquel contacto visual aclaraba las dudas del joven, recordando aquél primer contacto, donde ambos le perdonaron la vida al otro, donde ambos tuvieron miedo de asesinar al otro y donde ese par de almas se conectaron mostrando que eran la mitad faltante que cada uno necesitaba.

**-Oh amigo, ¿Qué haré? No podré ver a mi padre a la cara en días por destruir la sala-**

El dragón solo miró a su compañero dándole silenciosos ánimos de afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos

**-Sí, lo sé. Pero no conoces a papá, él nunca escuchara, luego de que desperté de mi semana de inconsciencia solo me ha estado culpando de todo lo que hacen los dragones. Sé que yo los traje y que debo de ser responsable pero él y los demás aldeanos deben de apoyarme en esto, no puedo hacer todo solo- **

Toothless le miró y sonrió mientras lo cobijaba bajo su ala incitándole a dormir pues se notaba cansado

**-Tienes razón, debería de dormir un poco, mañana tenemos algunas cosas que hacer y los gemelos me querrán con toda la energía posible para los trucos que estamos practicando, ¿Quién diría que se les ocurriría la idea de un circo con dragones? Será fabuloso mientras que nada malo ocurra- **dijo mientras bostezaba

**-Buenas noches amigo, espero que descanses-**

En cuanto Hiccup cerró los ojos no imaginó que a varios kilómetros de la isla, algo mágico pasaba, en la que era antes la isla donde vencieron a la Muerte Verde, un dragón, casi tan grande como el caído tirano, emergía de un sueño de millones de años, los ojos de un color sangre, el cuerpo acorazado tenía un color rojo quemado, los colmillos tan filosos que una sola mordida partía a la mitad navíos enteros, las garras filosas, este dragón, a pesar de tener un límite de 6 tiros, tenía un poder de fuego bastante alto.

Todos los dragones a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia fueron al encuentro de su rey dormido, quien les miró satisfecho.

El solemne cuerpo del rey empezó a deformarse, encogiéndose, estilizándose, las escamas se volvieron una dura piel, la cabeza se empezó a llenar de un largo cabello color rojo quemado, los ojos se redondearon, las garras se volvieron uñas, el cuerpo alto, atlético pero sin exagerar, veloz, fuerte, cubierto de un tipo de armadura que asemejaba el cuero de un escarlata oscuro.

**-Es hora mis guerreros, el tiempo se acerca y la guerra ¡DEBERA ACABAR YA! Esos malditos vikingos serán derrotados sin importar lo que cueste aun si debo de usar a uno de los suyos para vencerles, pero la pregunta es ¿A quién podré elegir?-**

Los dragones en su presencia empezaron a cambiar, volviéndose de una forma casi humana, si quitamos que la piel era dura como las escamas, que las uñas eran largas y filas, que las colas y las alas seguían allí, los colores del cabello y unos que otros tenían la piel del color de sus escamas

**-Maestro, existe un humano que si se le moldea bien podría llegar a estar de nuestro lado, se le conoce como el entrenador de dragones-**

**-Decidme como se llama y donde le puedo encontrad-**

**-No está lejos la isla donde habita y se le conoce como Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, es el hijo del jefe de su aldea y se le reconoce muy bien por un par de peculiaridades, en primer lugar es bajo, delgado, ingenioso, débil pero de corazón valiente, no posee la pierna izquierda y sus ojos son de un tono esmeralda-**

**-¿Y la otra peculiaridad?-**

**-Es que tiene de compañero a un Furia Nocturna, al único sobreviviente de aquella cruel matanza que se sufrió hace años-**

**-¿Cómo es posible?-**

**-Según los rumores de los dragones entrenados por el joven Haddock, el Furia Nocturna había sido derribado y privado de la libertad de volar pues una de las aletas de su cola fue arrancada, y cuando el chico le encontró, se las ingenió para recrearle la cola, y ayudarle a volar, salvándole también la vida durante el enfrentamiento contra Muerte Verde- **

**-Ese chico entonces, ¿es capaz de dar la vida por nosotros?-**

**-Así es señor, al parecer el chico es ignorado y herido por los de su propia raza por no ser… como decirlo… apropiado a las normas que rigen a los vikingos-**

**-¿Incluso luego de que les salvo?-**

**-Eso creemos, las viejas costumbres son difíciles de dejar, según hemos oído-**

**-Guiadme al joven Haddock dentro de tres lunas, tenemos que traedlo a nuestro lado, requerimos de sus conocimientos para esta guerra que tendremos contra los humanos y esta vez ganaremos-**

Gritos de euforia se escucharon mientras el Rey empezaba a mandar mensajeros a las islas cercanas para informar de su despertar.

Esta vez ganaría la guerra aunque le costara su propia vida hacerlo

_**Notas de la autora: **__**Bueno creo que en este capítulo logré explicar algunas dudas, agradezco a todos sus comentarios. Y por ello el capítulo es ligeramente más largo, espero les guste y comenten que si no, no escribo. ¡Nos leemos luego!**_


	4. 3- Noches de Fuego

Capítulo 3.- Noches de Fuego

En la Isla de Berk se respiraba la paz y la tranquilidad, la noche pasada había llovido poco y eso significaba que habría un poco de neblina, nada nuevo para la tribu, solo debían de esperar hasta medio día para que la niebla se disipara.

Mientras que en la casa Haddock el jefe de la aldea despertaba, nuestro castaño favorito preparaba un estofado de cordero, que usaría como disculpa por haber destrozado la casa.

**-¿Qué opinas Toothless?, creo que ya está bien cocido el cordero, pero no estoy seguro, ¿Quieres un poco?- **dijo el chico tomando un pedazo grande de cordero

El dragón sonrió con hambre y abrió la boca, esperando a que el jinete lanzara el pedazo

**-Ok amigo aquí tienes-** dijo Hiccup lanzando el pedazo de carne hacia su dragón

Toothless lo atrapó y lo devoró con gusto, el cordero estaba bien cocido y sabía delicioso, su jinete era un gran cocinero

**-¿Y, que te parece?-**

Toothless sonrió y se relamió un poco el hocico

**-Veo que te ha gustado, si papá no se lo acaba te daré un poco más ¿Ok compañero?-**

Un asentimiento entusiasta fue lo que recibió como respuesta

**-Bueno amigo, vámonos a pescar algo, luego a despertar a los gemelos y después a ensayar el espectáculo para el Circo… por cierto creo que necesitamos un nombre para el circo ¿no te parece Toothless?-**

Toothless miro a Hiccup a los ojos y sonrió, estaba de acuerdo

Mientras que el par de amigos salía a tener un gran día en las costas de la Isla dragón había cada vez más dragones, reuniéndose, cambiando de forma y yendo directamente a presencia de su Rey

**-Soldados ¿Que habéis descubierto del joven Haddock?-**

**-Mi señor, al parecer los Terribles Terror de la isla de Berk han notado que el joven Haddock esta apegado a la isla por un par de individuos idénticos-**

**-¿Crías gemelas? ¿Presentad algún peligro para el joven?-**

**-Ninguno, al parecer, ese par mantiene al joven Haddock en la isla por que le quieren-**

**-De acuerdo. ¿Ya sabéis como comunicarnos con el joven?-**

**-Hay algunos dragones viejos que dicen tener un método-**

**-Traedlos ante mí-**

**-Sí, Señor-**

Luego de un momento, unos ancianos se acercaron al rey, tenían un aspecto desgastado pero solemne, con algunas cicatrices de batallas pasadas pero un aura llena de sabiduría

**-Saludos, mi señor, ¿En qué le podemos servir?-**

**-Ancianos, requerid de sus servicios para poder contactar al joven Haddock y hacedle saber mi deseo de que nos ayude en la guerra venidera, pero a causa de que no he podido recuperar completamente mis fuerzas no puedo ir a verle personalmente-**

**-Mi señor una de las mejores maneras de comunicarse con los mortales es atreves de los sueños, durante esta noche le daremos un brebaje especial para que se comunique con el joven jinete-**

**-Muy bien, esta noche nos comunicaremos con el joven Haddock-**

Los dragones asintieron y se fueron a cazar un poco, las familias empezaban a llegar y necesitaban un lugar más amplio donde vivir si querían mantenerse en su forma semi-humana.

**-Muy pronto joven Haddock, nos encontraremos y veremos qué clase de corazón tienes-**

Mientras tanto

**-Oh, vamos papá no puedes hablar enserio- **replicó Hiccup mientras su padre lo cargaba de costal hacia su casa seguido de un Toothless muy molesto con el vikingo mayor

**-Hablo muy enserio hijo, no puedes seguir haciendo eso, vas a matarte- **dijo el adulto abriendo la puerta de la casa

**-Pero los dragones no me dejarían que nada malo me pasara, ellos me cuidan y me protegen- **

**-Si claro, esas lagartijas súper-desarrolladas solo nos causan problemas, hoy mientras estabas jugando al suicida, unos Cremallerus atacaron y prendieron fuego a las casas-**

**-Eso no es mi culpa, sabes que los dragones han estado muy sensibles últimamente y seguro que los demás tuvieron algo que ver para que los Cremallerus lanzaran fuego, ellos no lanzan fuego a menos que sean amenazados. Tú debes de ayudarme a mantener la paz-**

**-Tú trajiste a los monstruos, tú te haces responsable de lo que hagan y eso incluye que también serás castigado por sus actos-**

**-¡Pero eso no es justo!-**

**-¡Tampoco es justo que tus bestias no se sepan controlar y que nosotros seamos quienes sufran las consecuencias!-**

Hiccup se quedó callado, no es que no tuviera más argumentos que decir pero de nada servía tratar de hablar con su padre si este seguía en ese mal plan, simplemente solo se conseguiría un mayor castigo.

Stoick bajó a su hijo cuando llegaron al cuarto de este y dándole la espalda salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de él, haciendo que el chico diera un suspiro de desesperación

Abajo el jefe del pueblo se encontró con Toothless, quien le miraba tan fijamente que le daba algo de nervios

**-No puedes subir con él, está completamente castigado y no podrá salir en una semana y otra cosa, más te vale no tratar de ayudarle a escapar o lo meterás en más problemas, ¿Entendido?-**

El dragón solo hizo una muesca de odio y salió de la casa en dirección a los acantilados para ver a los otros dragones. Stoick suspiró rendido y se encaminó a sus aposentos, ese día había sido largo y no quería ni imaginarse las rabietas que haría su hijo ahora, mucho menos que clase de desastres haría el Furia Nocturna de su hijo en el bosque para liberar la frustración de no poder volar en una semana.

**-Odín ayúdame que no lograré sobrevivir si este chico no se comporta-**

Mientras que Stoick imploraba a Odín por ayuda, en los acantilados estaban los dragones salvajes/circenses mirando como llegaba un Terrible Terror con gesto apurado. En cuanto tocó tierra el Terror se volvió un adolescente de cabello parado que empezó a mirar a todas partes

**-Disculpen, ¿alguien sabe dónde está el Furia Nocturna?, el Rey desea darle un mensaje- **

Todos los dragones miraron al chico y se empezaron a transforman en semi-humanos

**-Creo que estaba siguiendo al padre del Entrenador por que unos Cremallerus hicieron algo de caos y culparon al pobre joven de eso-** contestó una señora se cabello verdoso que tenía púas en la cola, seguramente una Nader

**-Ok entonces esperare un rato en lo que vuelve- **dijo el mensajero

**-¡Furia Nocturna acercándose!- **gritó un niño acercándose a su madre

**-Veo que la espera terminó-**

**-Eso creo mensajero-**

En ese preciso instante, Toothless bajaba por los riscos hasta donde estaban todos los demás semi-humanos, quienes al verlo, hicieron una leve reverencia

**-Ah, su alteza Nocturna que alegría verle, pero necesito que adquiera su forma humana si quiere que le dé el mensaje del Rey-**

En ese momento Toothless empezó a cambiar de forma, encogiendo su cuerpo, sus ojos siguieron teniendo su fina forma tan cambiante según sus emociones, su piel escamosa pero de alguna forma, tersa y suave, el cabello largo hasta los hombros, los oídos de dragón se seguían mirando, la silla de montar se volvió ropa, una playera larga y de color café mientras que sus pantalones eran de un color más oscuro, las alas extendidas eran imponentes y la cola no tenía la aleta izquierda.

El cuerpo esbelto, fuerte, rápido, ágil y atlético, con los ojos de un verde tóxico, y nariz respingada le hacían ver como un demonio de terrible belleza

**-Vaya hace siglos que no uso este aspecto, dime mensajero ¿qué desea de mí el Rey?- **dijo con una voz firme pero al mismo tiempo atrayente

**-Mi señor, el Rey desea que usted encabece las tropas de la guerra contra los vikingos-**

**-¿Qué cosa?, no puedo, mi jinete, Hiccup, no podría hacerle eso... no a él-**

**-¿Al joven Haddock?, el Rey también lo quiere reclutar para la guerra, necesitamos que el chico este de nuestro lado, sin dragones que los vikingos domen, nosotros ganaremos la batalla, en especial si el entrenador de dragones esta de nuestra parte, el nos podría dar información puntos débiles y formas de protegernos, he visto como logró darte una nueva forma de volar y si hace eso por los heridos en batalla no perderemos-**

**-¿Qué tiene de especial Hiccup para que el Rey lo quiera en sus tropas?-**

**-Eso es algo que no sabría informarle, aparte de lo buen inventor que dicen que es, no sabría dar otra razón-**

**-Hablaré con el Rey encontraré las respuestas pero no creo poder convencer a Hiccup de abandonar su hogar-**

**-Hogar en el lugar donde están las personas que amas y te aman, en este lugar no es apreciado ¿o me equivoco?-**

**-En este lugar el entrenador no es querido, mucho menos apreciado, es un viajero que se ha hospedado por mucho tiempo- **dijo una mujer acercándose

**-Eso no es verdad, aquí le quieren... al menos los gemelos ahora huérfanos-**

**-Los podemos llevar con nosotros si ellos gustan- **dijeron dos semi-humanos casi idénticos con la diferencia del género

**-¿Barf, Belch? ¿Están de acuerdo con esto?-**

**-Así es, los humanos no merecen que ni Hiccup ni nuestras pequeñas e ignorantes crías humanas estén con ellos- **dijeron ambas cabezas

**-Entonces está decidido, convenzan a los humanos y al entrenador de dragones para luego llevarlos con nosotros a isla dragón-**

**-Pero… no puedo… no podría hacerle eso a Hiccup, él no tiene por qué estar metido en esta guerra, ya participó en una y de no ser porque estaba allí pudo haber muerto, todos nosotros, no podría hacerle eso al pobre, no quiero ponerle en riesgo de nuevo, es algo que no me lo perdonaría-**

**-Pero tampoco lo puedes dejar en un lugar donde es despreciado, nosotros los dragones, lo queremos y lo sabes bien- **dijo la Nader acercándose

**-Lo sé pero esto es algo que él debe de decidir-**

**-Tranquilícese, alteza Nocturna, nuestro Rey se comunicará con el joven Haddock por medio de los sueños, le daremos la posibilidad de ser alguien-**

**-¿Estás seguro que tú Rey sabe lo que hace?-**

**-Sí, alteza-**

**-Está bien… solo espero que esto sea lo correcto, noches como estas me hacen recordar la nostalgia de un solitario pasado-**

Toothless miró al cielo nocturno, observando cada estrella, cada detalle que sus vivaces ojos le dejaban apreciar, esperando que Hiccup pudiera salvarse de entrar directamente a la guerra.

_Fuego, caos, destrucción, muerte, ese era el único paisaje que se podía ver a su alrededor, cuerpos calcinados de vikingos, cuerpos llenos de sangre, alas de dragón arrancadas, colas cortadas, miembros de cuerpos separados de ellos, la nieve caía sobre los cuerpos muertos y una sola persona estaba en pie, mirando con horror la escena, observando un cuerpo grande y robusto, de larga y frondosa barba, con una espada atravesada en su pecho, el joven que miraba, tenía los ojos de color esmeralda, pero no tenían brillo alguno, el cabello castaño caía hasta los hombros, cayó de rodillas desesperado, el dolor, la desolación, la muerte, la sangre._

_**-¿Por qué pasó esto? Yo no quería que esto pasara… No quisiste escuchar y ahora esto pasó… Espero que los dioses perdonen que mandaras a dos pueblos a su perdición… Padre-**_

_Todo se volvió oscuridad y el joven de ojos verdes, miró con lágrimas en los ojos a todas partes, tratando de averiguar dónde se encontraba._

_**-¿Hola?, ¿Hay alguien aquí? Espero que no sea otra pesadilla-**_

_**-Buenas noches, joven Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, me honra con su presencia en este lugar- **__dijo una voz entre las tinieblas_

_**-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?-**_

_**-Soy un humilde ciervo de los dioses-**_

_**-Si claro, y yo soy el mejor vikingo de la historia-**_

_**-Entonces me equivoqué de persona señor-**_

_**-¿A qué te refieres?-**_

_**-Me refiero a que los dioses me enviaron para guiar a un joven de corazón puro, que logra domar a las bestias, pero es tratado como una, a aquél que fue despreciado por los suyos sin motivo alguno, aquél capaz de hacer que uno de los bandos gane en la guerra venidera-**_

_**-¿Cuál guerra?-**_

_**-La guerra final por supuesto, aquella que el dios Loki predijo hace y varios eones atrás-**_

_**-¿Por qué la guerra?-**_

_**-Guerra por la supervivencia de la especie claro está, los dragones deben de pelear por sobrevivir, los vikingos no tardan en ir de nuevo en contra de ellos, sus instintos les prohíben poder compartir un hogar con estas maravillosas criaturas-**_

_**-¿Qué quieres de mí?-**_

_**-Quiero que ayude a un bando a ganar, si usted no decide a cual apoyar ambos perderán la vida y solo usted quedará observando las consecuencias de su error, joven Haddock, la vida de cientos de creaturas están en sus manos-**_

_Y todo se desvaneció como humo luego de una Noche de Fuego_

Hiccup despertó en la mañana, sudando y asustado, miró a todas partes, tratando de saber que había soñado, palabras al azar pasaban por su mente y nada estaba claro. Sabía que algo importante y peligroso pasaría, tenía una sensación de que todo volvía a depender de la decisión que el tomara y esta vez no podría ayudar a todos.

_**Notas de la Autora:**__** Bueno espero les guste el capítulo de hoy y por cierto una pregunta extraña, ¿Qué pasaría si Mildew muere? Digan sus posibles respuestas y no sean tímidos ¡todo vale! **_

_**Esta la próxima **_


	5. 4- ¿Seguro que eres tú?

Capítulo 4.- ¿Seguro que eres tú?

_Cuando la adversidad se presenta solo queda plantarle cara y luchar_

_El guerrero herido muere con honor_

_El cobarde vive con sus pecados cargando en la espalda._

_Oh, señor de los cielos que nobleza_

_La tuya al tener que sacrificar tu reino por tu amado_

_Dime, oh ser amado por la oscuridad_

_¿Serás capaz de sacrificarte por el rey de la noche?_

Un grito de horror fue escuchado por toda la isla, despertando a los pobladores y alterando a los dragones, los adultos salieron de sus casas a investigar de donde salía tan grito de agonía. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al llegar a la casa del jefe Stoick, donde el grito empezaba a morir, todo se volvió silencio, los dragones se acercaron con precaución sentían que algo pasaba y que era mejor solo observar, los gemelos; Tuffnutt y Ruffnutt, fueron los únicos que se acercaron y golpearon la puerta para que alguien les abriera y explicara la razón de ese grito tan atroz

El jefe abrió la puerta y ambos adolescentes entraron sin invitación previa, se dirigieron con paso rápido a los cuartos de arriba donde el grito de dolor volvió a sonar, ambos tuvieron que derribar la puerta para poder entrar

**-¡HICCUP!- **gritaron ambos al ver al joven jinete gritar de miedo, impotencia, dolor, agonía y sufrimiento

Lo que vieron los dejó perplejos, el chico estaba bañado en sudor, pálido como un muerto, se revolvía en la cama, inquieto, adolorido, el chico tan saludable que el día anterior había estado con ellos ahora estaba postrado en cama seguramente muriéndose

**-Oh, por Odín ¡que alguien traiga aun curandero!- **gritó Ruffnutt mirando a Hiccup mientras su hermano salía corriendo por agua fría y unos trapos para tratar de bajarle a Hiccup la fiebre

Los curanderos llegaron con Hiccup y retiraron a ambos adolescentes quienes estaban tratando de hacer algo por su amigo

**-¿Que le habrá pasado a Hiccup como para que este ese estado?- **dijo preocupada Ruffnutt

**-Ayer se encontraba bien, que raro- **contestó su gemelo al lado

**-Más raro es que el chico siga vivo- **dijo Mildew acercándose

**-Mildew ¿Qué haces por acá?- **contestó a la defensiva el chico

**-Viene a ver si es verdad que el chico dragón esta tan mal como comentan en el pueblo- **respondió el anciano como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

**-Pues si esta grave- **dijo la chica

**-Pero no por ello vienes ¿verdad?- **a completó el otro

**-Seguro que solo quiere dar una buena imagen ante los demás- **cuestionó la gemela

**-Les aseguro que no- **dijo el viejo ya molesto

**-Como si fuéramos a creerte viejo- **dijeron al unísono

Ambos chicos se fueron dejando solo al anciano mientras comentaban lo harían en el circo "Cielo en Llamas", como habían acordado llamarle, el día anterior.

**Flash Back**

**-Bueno chicos ¿Ya han pensado en un nombre?- **dijo Hiccup mientras se balanceaba en una rama de un árbol

**-No. Pero seguro que tú tienes algo en mente- **dijeron los gemelos

**-De hecho no. Jamás creí que ponerle un nombre a algo sería tan complicado- **contestó el Maestro Dragón bajando de la rama

**-Que problema- **dijo Ruffnutt

**-Y que lo digas hermana-**

**-Ok, en lo que pensamos un nombre hay que ensayar un poco ¿no les parece?- **dijo el castaño

**-Está bien- **dijeron ambos

Mientras entrenaban algunos dragones, emocionados, empezaron a lanzar fuego al cielo haciendo un gran espectáculo de luz

**-Miren eso, los dragones prendieron el cielo en llamas-**dijo Tuffnutt

**-¿Cielo en llamas?-** repitió su gemela

**-Me gusta cómo suena eso, oigan… Así podríamos llamar al circo, "¡Cielo en Llamas!"- **dijo un entusiasmado Hiccup al poder encontrarle nombre al circo

Los 3 sonrieron y acordaron llamar así al circo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Los gemelos suspiraron y fueron con los dragones que estaban pescando para desayunar ignorantes de lo que pasaba en la casa Haddock, bueno casi todos pescaban pues había uno que estaba acostado, esperando que algo pasara o que alguien llegara.

**-¡Toothless, ven acá!- **gritó Ruffnutt

En ese instante el dragón se levantó y fue con ellos buscando a su jinete con la vista y al no verlo miró fijamente a la chica y al chico como esperando a que ellos le dijeran donde estaba su mejor amigo

**-Tranquilo viejo, el está en su casa, algo enfermo y además castigado, vinimos a buscarte para que fueras para allá- **explicó el chico al mirar la impaciencia del dragón

Toothless miró con sorpresa a los chicos y salió corriendo a casa de su jinete con la mayor rapidez posible, él creía que su jinete estaba bien pero al parecer no lo estaba.

Al llegar miró a los curanderos salir de la casa, mientras le decían a Stoick que el chico tenía una fiebre muy alta y que por eso deliraba pero que ya estaba algo mejor y que se le dejara descansar eso calmó un poco a Toothless pero aun así él decidió subir a checar al chico, el cuál dormida plácidamente en su cama

Toothless soltó algo parecido a un suspiro de alivio y se recostó junto a la cama de su jinete, esperando a que despertara, lo cual pasó… pero hasta que fue de noche

**-¿Pero que me paso? Siento como si hubiera vuelto a recorrer la distancia que hice para buscar a Toothless en el bosque cuando estaba derribado y de regreso, todo corriendo- **dijo el confundido chico mientras se sentaba y se sujetaba la cabeza

Toothless se despertó y alegre lamió a su jinete en toda la cara

**-Ya, ya, tranquilo amigo, ¿Qué hora será si esta tan oscuro afuera?- **dijo el chico mirando por el gran ventanal de su pared

El joven se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana apoyándose en el marco para sacar la cabeza y mirar al cielo nocturno, tan atento miraba el cielo que no se dio cuenta que su dragón tomo la forma de un semi humano que se le acercaba por la espalda

**-Vaya que hermosura de noche, me pregunto si los chicos ensayaron hoy su acto- **dijo el chico pensativo

**-Creo que deberías de organizar tus prioridades poniéndote a ti mismo en primer lugar **_**Hiccup**_**- **dijo una voz muy sensual en su oído

En ese momento Hiccup se giró y quedó de frente con el ser más extraño y al mismo tiempo más seductivo que hubiera visto en toda su joven vida, los ojos verdes tóxico delataban perfectamente que ese ser no podría ser otro que su dragón pero…

**-¿Q-quién eres y que haces en mi cuarto?- **dijo el chico con inocencia

El otro joven se quedó callado, mirando con detenimiento al castaño que estaba frente a él, bajito, delgado, débil, increíblemente terco, inocente, de corazón frágil y sentimientos puros, con los ojos verdes más hermosos que hubiera visto en sus siglos de vida. Sonrió con petulancia mostrando sus colmillos y una burlesca sonrisa

**-C-contesta si no quieres que llame a alguien para que acabe contigo- **amenazó algo nervioso el joven

**-¿Ah sí? Dime a quién llamarías, porque según sé, tu padre diría que te las arregles solo como un verdadero vikingo, los demás han de estar dormidos y no veo a tu **_**dragón **_**en este momento- **respondió el joven de piel negra y ojos verdes tóxico

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?-**

**-Lo sé porque soy tu mejor amigo, tu compañero y tu **_**dragón**__- _

Hiccup se quedó asombrado, no solo porque la voz de aquella persona era increíblemente seductiva, si no porque realmente esa persona era su dragón

**-Pero… ¿Cómo?-**

**-Los dragones podemos volvernos semi-humanos cuando nos apetezca, Hiccup, es otra de nuestras cualidades que ustedes aun no saben-**

**-Entonces… ¿Por qué ahora te muestras así ante mí?-**

**-Porque necesito que me escuches con atención, el Rey de los dragones a despertado de su sueño de hace cientos de años y te quiere a ti y a mí en sus tropas-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-No lo sé, pero te quiero preguntar algo y necesito que me contestes con toda la veracidad posible, ¿entiendes Hiccup? Esto es cuestión de vida o muerte, y no quiero que me respondas tartamudeando o con un no sé- **dijo muy serio el dragón

**-E-está bien pregunta-**

**-Ok, tú quieres unirte a las tropas del Rey, servirle, estar del lado de los dragones y ayudar a que un bando gane o prefieres estar del lado de tu especie y arriesgarte a dejar que ambos grupos mueran-**

**-¡¿Qué cosa?!-**

**-Necesito que me respondas Hiccup, porque el lado que tú elijas podría cambiar la vida de todos-**

**-Pe-pero… no podría elegir… ustedes los dragones son parte de mi familia, pero mi pueblo es también parte de mí, los quiero a ambos-**

**-Pero Hiccup si no eliges los dragones y los vikingos entraran en una enorme y colosal guerra, sin ningún ganador más que la muerte- **

**-¿Tú pelearás?- **dijo el chico sorpresivamente

**-¿Qué dijiste?-**

**-Pregunté que si tú pelearías-**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno sabía que decir, Toothless no sabía si contestar con la verdad o decir una verdad a medias, pues él no podría pelear sin Hiccup, pero tampoco, iba a pelear si Hiccup no quería, el chico era demasiado importante para él como para hacer algo en contra de él

**-Yo… no… no pelearía, no podría-**

**-¿Por qué no puedes volar solo?-**

**-Por qué no quiero hacerte sufrir más de lo que ya sufres- **dijo mientras lo abrazaba **–No soportaría verte sufrir si ves como caen tus seres queridos en batalla, pero no puedes ignorar este problema Hiccup, la supervivencia de aunque sea uno solo de los bandos depende de ti, y sea cual sea tu decisión… Yo estaré junto a ti… sin que me importe nada, porque yo… yo te quiero… te quiero Hiccup y también… detestaré hacerte esto-**

**-¿Qué?-**

Pero antes de que reaccionara el dragón le puso al mano en la frente haciéndole dormir y olvidar toda esa conversación, no podría dejar que el chico recordara eso si no estaba seguro de cuál lado apoyaba, pero él lo había dicho… nunca abandonaría al joven.

Lo recostó en su cama y volvió a su forma draconiana, cobijándole con una de sus alas, para que pudiera dormir tranquilo y seguro.

Pero no contaba con que alguien los estuviera viendo afuera, un Terrible Terror, salió volando en dirección a la isla dragón para informarle lo que había visto y oído

**-… Y eso señor es todo lo que dijeron, luego de eso el Joven Nocturna durmió e hizo olvidar esa conversación al Joven Haddock- **informó el Terrible Terror al Rey

**-Así que debemos de hacer que la confianza del joven Haddock sea sólo a los dragones, bien… eso haremos… tal vez… podamos hacer que nuestros amigos circenses hagan algo mal en su rutina- **dijo con una maligna sonrisa el Rey de los dragones

Miró a su mensajero y le dio unas instrucciones para que fuera con los dragones circenses y se las diera, si bien en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, ¿por qué no sacrificar a uno de esos humanos para hacer que el joven Haddock se uniera a él?, manipularía tanto las cosas que hasta el mismo en algún momento olvidaría que fue él quien movió los hilos del destino

El mensajero se fue en dirección a Berk para hacer su entrega

La mañana llegó y con ella ambos gemelos a la casa Haddock para ver si su amigo, y casi hermano, estaba recuperado o al menos lo suficiente como para que pudiera orientarlos en su acto, que les seguía sin salir tan bien como quisieran.

**-Te lo digo él está bien, no se alejaría de la vida tan fácilmente, seguro que solo ha tenido mucho sobre esfuerzo con lo del problema de los dragones y el Circo y no se alimenta ni cuida lo suficiente- **dijo el chico tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana

**-No digo que este muerto, solo digo que podría seguir grave y no quisiera molestarlo- **dijo Ruffnutt notablemente preocupada

**-Tranquila hermana, recuerda que si su dragón mascota está junto a él siempre termina estando bien, ¿recuerdas cuando por fin le dejaron ver a Hiccup luego de que llegaron de la batalla contra Muerte Verde? Hiccup se despertó y salió de su casa caminando el solo- **

**-En eso tienes razón es como si estando el uno al lado del otro pudieran vencer a la muerte-**

**-Literalmente vencieron a la Muerde Verde hermana-**

Los gemelos se miraron y se carcajearon tan fuerte que Hiccup se levantó, tomo un jarrón de agua y se las aventó desde la ventana.

**-DEJEN DORMIR AL ENFERMO-**

**-Si tan enfermo estás por qué no mejor mandaste a tu dragón a callarnos en vez de haberte levantado tú chico dragón-**

**-Solo entren, necesito una conversación estable-**

**-Querrás decir que quieres tener una conversación porque lo que haces con tu dragón solo es un monólogo con alguien que asiente- **se burló el chico

La chica contuvo una carcajada y entraron a la casa Haddock.

**-Bueno chicos ¿que los trajo para acá?- **dijo el chico bajando las escaleras y yendo a una pequeña cocina donde él preparaba los alimentos consumidos en la casa, claro a menos que fueran al comedor pero eso lo hacía Hiccup cuando se quedaba sin ingredientes para cocinar.

**-Queremos practicar el número pero ayer cuando lo intentamos casi nos matamos-**

**-Sí, de no ser porque allí estaba nuestro dragón no estaríamos vivos-**

**-¿Entonces quieren que yo los ayude hoy?-**

**-Exactamente-** dijeron ambos gemelos

En ese momento bajó Toothless a la sala y miró a su jinete suplicante

**-¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿Tienes hambre? Ven acá y te daré del estofado de cordero que hice- **dijo el muchacho alegre

El dragón en ese momento se puso como emocionado y su a donde su jinete cocinaba esa delicia que le daba de vez en cuando, cuando ya no tenían pescado.

Hiccup estaba sonriente, más de lo común, era algo extraño verle esa cara de felicidad, es especial en días como esos, lo cual preocupo a los gemelos no es que no les alegrara ver a su amigo feliz pero luego de una terrible fiebre y alucinaciones no creían posible que el chico estuviera tan feliz.

Para Hiccup también era un poco extraña esa felicidad que sentía era como durante la noche algo mágico y maravilloso le hubiera sucedido algo que mejoro su comunicación con su dragón, algo que le hizo sentir más vivo que nunca, era como su algo que le faltase ahora estuviese allí. Pero la temible pregunta salió de labios de su amiga

**-**_**¿Hiccup, eres tú?-**_

_**Notas de la autora:**__** Hola aquí reportándome desde mi caverna de almohadas y cobijas. En fin a los que respondieron mi pregunta anterior les quiero agradecer y decir que sus respuestas fueron muy creativas así que en el próximo capítulo verán el por qué de la pregunta **_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


	6. 5- Ataque al Circo

Capítulo 5.- Ataque al circo

_A la tercera noche_

_El demonio atacó sin piedad_

_La casa de la risa_

_Que el mundo extrañará_

_Privado de la luz _

_Y de la libertad_

_Dime, circense amigo_

_¿Dejarías tu hogar?_

Era el medio día y los chicos por fin lograron hacer su acto bien y vaya que lo habían hecho a tiempo, pues por todo el pueblo corrió el rumor de que "Cielo en Llamas" haría esa noche su primer gran acto. Lo raro es que ni los gemelos ni Hiccup hicieron rondar ese rumor, pero no había marcha atrás, ellos actuarían esa noche, por suerte Hiccup había logrado hacer que un susurro mortal hiciera un gran escenario donde actuar, los dragones de agua lanzarían grandes chorros de agua caliente al piso para hacerlo humear y así poder hacer una gran aparición.

**-Muy bien chicos, ¿Todo en orden?- **dijo el castaño levemente nervioso

**-Tranquilo Hiccup todo estará bien, tenemos el vestuario adecuado, los dragones saben mejor que nosotros que hacer, tenemos el truco aprendido de memoria, además, lo único que podría arruinar el show sería que Mildew llegara e hiciera que los dragones se molestaran lo suficiente como para querer dejar el acto- **dijo la rubia ya con su traje puesto, consistía en un vestido corto con mangas de color azul brillante, con un pantalón negro a juego y unas botas especiales que soportarían en calor del suelo sin lastimarla

**-Malas noticias chicos, Mildew está entre los espectadores del palco principal- **dijo el gemelo con un aire de molestia en su voz. Su traje, a diferencia de su hermana, consistía en la parte de arriba de una vieja armadura de cuero pintado de un color rojo brillante, pantalones negros y las botas igual que su hermana, con la diferencia de que eran un poco más gruesas y más, llegando apenas por encima del tobillo del muchacho.

Hiccup estaba a punto de desmayarse de no ser que su mejor amigo estaba allí para darle apoyo, afuera fácilmente podría estar toda la isla, los dragones circenses estaban tranquilos, sabían qué hacer, además de que también tenían una orden enviada por el Rey, diciendo que atacaron a uno y solo a uno de los vikingos que estuvieran en el publico y ellos ya sabían a quién elegir, al viejo cascarrabias, con aliento de chiva

Esa noche sí que harían un espectáculo especial, uno que toda la isla de Berk no olvidaría jamás y todo gracias a la idea que les dio el Terrible Terror mensajero de su Rey.

**Flash Back**

_La noche era tranquila, el joven Terror, iba de regreso a Berk para dar el último mensaje que su señor que había dado, un complot para poder hacer que el joven Haddock se fuera de su lado, solo necesitaba la excusa perfecta para que el chico fuera con ellos y eso sería que le expulsaran de la isla, según los reportes que le daban los dragones, al chico le castigaban por todo lo que hicieran los dragones, si los dragones hacían algo demasiado grave como matar a un hombre, al chico le expulsarían y le harían desconfiar de los suyos y eso era lo que ellos querían._

_**-Amigos, compañeros, dragones circenses, nuestro rey necesita de vuestra ayuda para lograr que el joven maestro de ceremonias se una a nosotros y así poder ganar la guerra- **__dijo el Terror apareciendo en su forma semi-humana_

_**-Mensajero, ¿Qué desea de nosotros el Rey?- **__dijo una joven entre las filas de dragones_

_**-Verán, necesitamos crear algo, cualquier maldad lo suficientemente grave como para que echen a los dragones de la isla y también al joven Haddock, el chico dejará de confiar en su maldita raza y así se unirá a nosotros- **__dijo el Terror_

_**-¿Cuál maldad?- **__dijo ella_

_**-Algo simple, matar a uno y solo a uno de esos malditos humanos en el espectáculo de mañana, denles algo que no olvidará, y ¿por qué no? Ustedes pueden elegir gustosos a su víctima-**_

_**-¿Cualquier humano?-**_

_**-Así es amigos, seguro que tienen a algún humano odiado, pero que pueda convencer a todo el pueblo y meterles al poco cerebro que tienen algo de que nosotros debemos de ser exterminados cosas así-**_

_Unos cuantos dragones sonrieron y miraron al mensajero, con unas grandes sonrisas malvadas_

_**-Tenemos al perfecto sacrificio, es viejo y tiene aliento de chiva pero vaya que sabe convencer a los tarados de la aldea- **__dijo la chica en nombre de todos los demás_

_**-Perfecto, ustedes encárguense del viejo cascarrabias, yo hare que el espectáculo de mañana sea el primero y el último que habrá en esta despreciable isla- **__dijo el mensajero muy seguro _

_Los dragones asintieron y lanzaron silenciosas llamas al cielo, el Terror con su aspecto humano, ocultó sus alas y cola, cubriendo con una capucha su cabeza y dirigiéndose directamente al gran salón donde había ya muchos vikingos pasados de tarros y él allí empezó el rumor del gran espectáculo inicial del circo "Cielo en Llamas" y de allí paso de boca en boca antes del medio día_

**Fin Flash Back**

**-Bueno chicos, dragones… Es hora de empezar- **dijo Hiccup con algo de nerviosismo su traje consistía en un tipo de armadura negra a juego con la piel de su dragón, con detalles rojos que brillaban un poco además de que algunas piezas de su vestuario eran metal que calentaría y lo harían parecer en llamas sin estarlo.

Y el show empezó, los trucos eran sensacionales, los gemelos hacían su rutina con excelencia las entradas eran espectaculares, acrobacias, saltos de muerte, giros, llamas, agua hirviendo formando vapor, un espectáculo inolvidable y como gran final Hiccup saltaría desde un Pesadilla y así de dragón en dragón hasta llegar donde Toothless y luego ambos subirían al cielo mientras los dragones hacían un acto de luz, luego ellos bajarían y aterrizarían con gracia y poder frente a todos

Al menos ese era el plan, ya que durante el acto de luz, uno de los dragones, el más cercano a Mildew por cierto, lanzó una llamarada más potente de lo debido impactando así contra el cuerpo del viejo cascarrabias quién, adolorido y agonizante, tuvo fuerzas necesarias para hablarle a los demás vikingos

**-Señores, ¿ven lo que pasa cuando se les deja a las bestias convivir con nosotros? No se arriesguen a que otro de nosotros sufra por los actos vandálicos de esas pestes, esos monstruos deben de irse de este lugar o podrían matarnos-**

Los demás vikingos estaban entre asombrados y aterrados mientras que un par de curanderas se llevaban al agonizante hombre, Hiccup, quien miraba desde las alturas, descendió con apuro a donde su padre

**-¿Qué paso?- **dijo un poco nerviosos pues en su mente ya se imaginaba las palabras de su padre

**-¡Lo que pasó es que tu maldito circo de dragones acaba de matar a un hombre!-** le gritó Stoick a su hijo frente a todos los que aun quedaban en el circo

**-Papá hablamos de esto en casa. Por favor- **pidió el chico algo nervioso al ver como las personas se arremolinaban entorno a ellos

**-Hiccup, ¡esto no tiene perdón! ¿Tan confiado estabas en tus dragones que no mediste su alcance o poder de sus llamas? ¡Pusiste a todos en peligro! ¡Solo por un capricho!- **le dijo aun más molesto su padre

**-P-pero esto no debió de haber pasado, seguro que ni siquiera el dragón sabía que tenía ese alcance, el pobre tiene poco menos de un lustro, no sabe controlar bien su poder fuego además de que en la mañana su poder de fuego era mucho menor que ahora- **intentó explicar Hiccup

**-No más excusas Hiccup, ese dragón será castigado con la muerte por haber acabado con la vida de Mildew-**

**-¡Espera! ¡¿QUÉ DICES?! Papá no puedes hacer eso, él pobre no tenía esa intención-**

**-Hijo basta no más reproches-**

**-¡Papá no! Mira; enójate conmigo, castígame con entrenamiento extra una semana o un mes, pero al pobre dragón no le hagas daño, te lo suplico, por favor…-**

**-¿Por qué siempre pones a los dragones antes que a tu propio pueblo? ¡Responde en nombre de Thor!-**

**-Nunca lo entenderías si te lo digo padre… pero te lo juro, no matarás al dragón sin antes perderme como hijo tuyo- **dijo el chico muy seguro de sí mismo mientras se iba a su casa no miraba a nadie pero si escuchaba lo que decían y eso le hería cada vez más

_**-Yo creo que el chico lo planeo todo-**_

_**-Ese viejo era enemigo del chico ¿no?-**_

_**-Ese niño es una amenaza, siempre lo fue-**_

_**-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-**_

Hiccup llegó a su casa y entró por la puerta principal estaba molesto, iracundo, conteniendo una rabia que solo se comparaba a cuando los otros le molestaban y jamás dijo nada, las personas seguían diciendo cosas afuera de la casa de Hiccup y todos los dragones sin excepción habían sido encerrados en las jaulas, y vaya que Toothless había dado pelea.

Hiccup miraba por su ventana bastante molesto, las personas se habían disipaban para dirigirse a sus hogares, pero seguían diciendo cosas del chico, incluso algunos se atrevían a decir que estaban mejor con el Hiccup de antes por que este los podía matar si lo hacían enfadar.

**-Pero que hipócritas, si tan solo pudiera ser como los dragones he irme de aquí lejos, muy lejos para que así ya nadie me molestara- **dijo fastidiado el chico acostándose en su cama

_**-¿Y por qué no lo haces?-**_ dijo una voz entre las sombras

**-¿Quién eres?- **dijo Hiccup levantándose

_**-Yo pregunte antes algo joven Haddock-**_

**-Está bien… como no tengo nada mejor que hacer creo que podría contestarte de todas formas solo debes de ser una de esas voces que la gente escucha en su cabeza cuando está en un periodo depresivo y/o iracundo-**

_**-Di tu lo dices chico, ahora ¿Puedes responder mi pregunta?-**_

Hiccup suspiró cansado y caminó a la planta baja de su casa mientras organizaba sus ideas, no sabía si contestarle o no a la voz ésa pero al parecer le conocía bastante bien.

Así que se dejó de rodeos y salió por la puerta trasera de su casa, ese lugar no era el mejor para explayarse si le daba un ataque de ira y frustración descontrolada

Mientras que en el techo de la casa Haddock el Rey Dragón estaba más que contento, olía la ira del chico, sabía que tocando los datos correctos y siguiendo en la oscuridad hasta convencerlo y llevarlo donde los vikingos matarían a la pobre cría, que estaba muy enferma de todas formas y así le ahorrarían varios meses de dolor, para así luego darse a conocer y darle la oportunidad de unírsele.

**-Esto es muy divertido, este chico será el aliado perfecto para nuestros planes- **dijo el Rey sobrevolando a Hiccup

_**-Entonces chico, dime, ¿Por qué no te has ido con tus dragones? ¿Qué te detiene?-**_

**-Mi familia y mis amigos-**

_**-Tu familia te ha dado la espalda y tus amigos son huérfanos que te puedes llevar contigo-**_

**-No podría volver a los gemelos unos fugitivos de la tribu, no estaría bien, no podría hacerles eso luego de todo el apoyo que me dan-**

_**-Pero tampoco los dejarías solos aquí ¿cierto?, ellos son los siguientes en la línea de encargados de los dragones y si aquí se quedan unos dragones serán los gemelos quienes carguen con la culpa-**_

**-Entonces me quedaré, uno debe de hacer sacrificios por los que ama- **

_**-¿Así como tu padre y los demás con esa cría?- **_dijo el Rey dirigiéndose a donde ejecutarían al pequeño dragón

**-¿Qué dijiste?- **preguntó el chico mirando a la ex-arena de entrenamiento, allí estaban reuniéndose los vikingos, su padre encabezaba el grupo y los dragones estaban allí encerrados e inmovilizados nada salvaría a la pobre cría

**-No…- **dijo Hiccup y se fue corriendo a la arena

Estaba lejos, él no podía correr bien, se cayó un par de veces, se raspó y cortó con ramas y piedras en su camino pero aún así no se detuvo, empezó a llover, era una delicada llovizna pero era triste y melancólica, los rayos comenzaron a caer y lamentos de un pequeño Pesadilla que intentaba inútilmente de liberarse de su pronta muerte

Hiccup estaba cerca, corrió más rápido, las lágrimas de apuro estaban al borde de sus ojos, estaba tan cerca, pudo haberlo evitado, pero…

** -¡NO!-** gritó Hiccup al resbalarse en la entrada de la arena.

Un enorme rayo cayó, el grito de Hiccup solo se comparó con el trueno que sonó luego, los dragones rugieron en furia, sangre se miraba en el hacha, el piso estaba teñido de tan preciado líquido, la cabeza de la pequeña cría cayó al piso con un golpe seco y todos voltearon a ver a Hiccup, este tenía una expresión de horror, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, si piel pálida del susto y sus manos hechos puños ya crispados.

Un segundo grito se hizo presente desde la garganta del joven Haddock, pero este estaba cargado de ira, dolor, decepción, cosas que nadie había visto en Hiccup

Una muchacha rubia, de ojos azules y cuerpo atlético se acercó al joven y le trató de calmar pero eso tuvo el efecto contrario, la presencia de Astrid solo le hizo saltar dentro de la arena algo alterado, miró a todas partes, asustado, buscando algo, su corazón estaba estresado, había gritos de asombro y rugidos que no le dejaban pensar pero algo en su cabeza le empezó a llamar

_**-Dime… ¿Por qué no acabas con todos?- **_le preguntó la voz con la que estuvo hablando hace un rato

**-Porque yo no puedo…-**

_**-Pero tienes amigos que si pueden libera a uno, el que sea y te aseguro que las cosas estarán claras para ti-**_

Hiccup sonrió levemente, su mirada se ensombreció tomo el hacha a su lado y con toda la fuerza que tenía la lanzó a uno de los mecanismos de cerrado de las jaulas y los dragones de esa celda salieron, uno de ellos negro como la noche miró el cuerpo del Maestro Dragón y lo fue a proteger, lanzó una llamarada a las puertas y estas cedieron, los dragones salieron volando, no atacaban solo se iban a otra parte, mientras que un solo dragón emprendía una huida terrestre, pues su jinete, ahora montado en su lomo, estaba desmayado y no podía volar sin su ayuda.

En la arena todo era un caos, algunos estaban gritándole al jefe otros solo corrieron a sus casas a ocultarse, sobre este escenario estaba el Rey sonriendo con suficiencia, sobrevoló el área y buscó a los dragones.

Los encontró en unos peñascos cercanos, ocultos en las cuevas esperando algo, miró a todas partes y observó como el heredero Nocturna iba corriendo en su forma draconiana con el joven Haddock en su lomo, sonrió y fue en su dirección

**-Saludos heredero Nocturna ¿Qué acontece en la Isla? ¿Por qué todos están tan alterados?- **preguntó el Rey sujetando a Hiccup y cargándolo en sus brazos mientras Toothless se volvía semi-humano y le miraba directamente a los ojos

**-Lo que pasa Rey es que los humanos nos han traicionado, mataron a una cría por un accidente, si no hubiera sido tan tonto, hubiera intervenido pero fallé… no pude protegerlo-**

**-Tranquilícese, primero reunámonos con los demás dragones, atendamos al joven Haddock y discutiremos el proceder de ahora en adelante-**

**-No hay nada que discutir nos iremos con usted- **dijo Toothless con ira en el mirar

_**Notas de Autora: Hola, volví con otro capítulo, espero les guste y dejen comentarios, dudas, amenazas, sugerencias, etc.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_


	7. 6- El mata Dragones

Capítulo 6.- El mata dragones

_Y despertando el salvador_

_Luego de una pesadilla_

_Para salvar a la población_

_Que le quiere y que le habita_

_Decide, Salvador_

_¿A quién vais a salvar? _

_¿Al diablo de buen obrar?_

_¿Oh al ángel lleno de maldad?_

Hiccup despertó al medio día con el ajetreo de personas desesperadas, el aleteo de las alas y el ruido de las pisadas por todo el lugar, miró a su alrededor y solo notó a personas con capuchas que les tapaban por completo el cuerpo. Nervioso empezó a buscar una salida de donde estuviera pero solo encontraba paredes de roca, miró una grita pequeña para cualquiera de los demás presentes pero perfecta para él, solo esperaba no hacer ruido al moverse a ese lugar.

**-Muy bien solo debo de ocultarme hasta salir de aquí y enfrentarme al mayor castigo de mi vida entera en cuanto llegue a casa- **dijo desanimadamente Hiccup

Logró escabullirse hasta la entrada de la cueva, pero unas voces conocidas estaban cercas, miró por detrás de las rocas a unos vikingos que charlaban animadamente, diciendo algo acerca de un tal Alvin The Treacherous.

**-Te lo digo, ese tal Alvin es el mejor caza dragones del mundo- **dijo uno de los vikingos captando la atención de Hiccup

**-¿Y tú crees que él y sus compañeros de la Isla de los Marginados nos ayuden con las pestes de Dragones?-**

**-Te lo aseguro, Stoick le mandó un mensaje para que nos ayude, la anciana predijo una terrible guerra entre nosotros y los monstruos esos-**

**-Solo espero que el chico dragón nos les ayude o será el primero en caer-**

**-Tranquilo ese chico no tiene nada que ofrecerles a los dragones, máximo sería su almuerzo cuando pasen hambre-**

**-Ni de eso sirve el chico, es delgado y nada de musculo, máximo sería un mondadientes-**

**-Cierto, es raro que no hayamos encontrado ya al chico, es como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire-**

**-Seguro está muerto, pero es mejor así, el chico es un peligro para todos, incluso para él mismo-**

**-Vaya así que hay un par de ratas cerca ¿no crees Terrible T?- **dijo un hombre encapuchado con una armadura de cuero rojo

**-Ya lo creo su majestad- **dijo un joven chaparro con otra capucha sobre sí, el joven sonrió con malicia y se acercó al par de hombres que ya estaban empuñando su hacha

**-No tiene caso señores, no tendrán oportunidad- **en ese momento el joven los atacó con rapidez, dio golpes certeros, letales, veloces, casi invisibles. Hiccup estaba asombrado

**-¿Qué demonios son?- **dijo un moribundo vikingo

**-Sus peores pesadillas- **contestó su "alteza"

Hiccup estaba entre asombrado y aterrado, con un solo golpe el encapuchado mayor acabó con la vida de ambos, luego tiró sus cuerpos al mar, haciendo parecer que ambos cayeron por accidente en los acantilados, era el asesinato perfecto, sin testigos, salvo uno que ahora estaba tratando de escapar completamente de la cueva y huir al bosque.

Pero como siempre, la suerte no estaba del lado de Hiccup ya que cuando trató de sacar su pie ortopédico este chocó contra una roca creando un sonido que los encapuchados, en totalidad, escucharon

**-Oh, mierda- **maldijo Hiccup, empezando a correr como un desesperado, esos tipos eran veloces pero él era astuto y conocía a la perfección el lugar, donde esconderse y donde podía empezar a implorar por algo de ayuda de su mejor amigo al cual no había visto en un largo rato.

**-¡TOOTHLESS!- **gritó a todo pulmón el Joven Haddock

Los sentía, casi podía jurar que el aliento de esos seres estaba en su cuello, no se atrevía a mirar para atrás por temor a tener razón sobre la ubicación de sus perseguidores.

**-¡P—por favor! ¡AYUDA, SALVENME!- **gritó aun mas alto el joven Haddock, estaba desesperado, buscó con la mirada algún lugar donde esconderse

Una cueva, una cueva pequeña en la que solo él podría caber, rogó a todos los dioses una pequeña ayuda y se derrapó para adentro de esta, se raspó un poco pero pudo entrar, sus perseguidores perdieron su rastro y suspiró aliviado.

**-¿Por qué esto me debe pasar a mí?- **dijo un poco triste, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire e intentó no llorar pero las lágrimas y el sentimiento le ganaron y empezó a sollozar con fuerza, se sentía perdido y oprimido.

**-Su majestad, si el heredero Nocturna se da cuenta de que el joven Haddock ha escapado se volverá loco- **dijo una voz cerca de la pequeña cueva

**-Ve con los demás y buscadle por todo el bosque- **dijo otra voz más seria

**-Sí, señor-** dijo la voz alejándose

**-Joven Haddock si sale de ese agujero le prometo que no le hare daño y le explicaré todo lo que necesite saber- **dijo la voz que se quedo

Hiccup se asustó y miró para afuera, el hombre tenía una apariencia algo draconiana, las alas, cola y unos pequeños cuernos fueron lo que le dio una idea a Hiccup de que era alguien a quien temer

**-Joven Haddock no tema, soy uno de los suyos, un dragón-**

**-¿Cómo?-**

**-Le recomiendo que hablemos en un lugar donde oídos curiosos no lleguen a oír- **dijo el Rey caminando a las cuevas que habían dejado atrás

**-Perdón pero… ¿Quién eres?- **preguntó Hiccup algo nervioso

**-Soy el Rey de los dragones, tengo siglos de vida pero estuve dormido durante mucho tiempo- **explicó el Rey

**-¿Por qué despertaste ahora?-**

**-Por que era necesario, la guerra entre los dragones y los humanos está cercana, los vikingos tienen más aliados en esta guerra, ese tal Alvin, es uno de los mejores caza-dragones que han existido luego de tus bisabuelos y también una de las mayores amenazas, entre las peores estás tú, con tus inventos pudiste tirar a uno de los nuestros, es más tiraste al mejor de todos, al heredero Nocturna y en vez de matarlo… le salvaste la vida, ¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque al verlo a los ojos me di cuenta de que… era uno con él… sentía que si lo mataba me mataría a mí mismo-**

**-Entonces reconoces que eres uno de los nuestros, eres un dragón en el corazón joven Haddock-**

**-Hiccup-**

**-¿Disculpe?- **

**-Llámeme Hiccup, joven Haddock es muy formal para mi gusto-**

**-De acuerdo, Hiccup, el caso es que, usted debe de elegir a cuál bando pertenecer, no escuche al sentido de la sangre, a los años de estar viviendo en un lugar. Escuche lo que el alma le dicta y dígame a donde apunta su lealtad-**

**-Yo… yo me quedo con ustedes los dragones… no tengo nada que ofrecerles a los hombres que me despreciaron y no respetaron lo que yo tanto les pedí… la vida de un inocente-**

**-¿Por qué pone a los dragones antes que a su antiguo pueblo?-**

**-Porque a los dragones les debo tantas cosas… porque ellos son mi verdadera familia-**

**-Bien dicho, Hiccup- **

El Rey posó sus manos en los hombros de Hiccup y le miró a los ojos, Hiccup sintió paz y tranquilidad cuando le vio los ojos, sintió como si ese ser que acababa de conocer, fuera tan familiar a él, le abrazó y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas confundidas por todo lo que estaba pasando en los últimos días.

**-Ya, tranquilo Hiccup, está bien, vamos dentro de la cueva para que descanses un rato- **dijo un sonriente Rey

**-Está bien… por cierto… ¿Qué es eso de Heredero Nocturna?- **

**-Es un título que tienen los más importantes de cada especie, por ejemplo; si hay un Nader, más fuerte, hábil y sabio que otros ese se vuelve el líder de su especie, pero al ser el único Furia Nocturna en existencia desde un trágico accidente el dragón que tú tienes de compañero es el Heredero Nocturna-**

**-¿Toothless?-**

**-¿Cómo le acaba de llamar al Heredero Nocturna?-**

**-Oh, bueno… pues… verá, cuando le conocí, vi que tenía dientes retráctiles pero por un momento creí que estaba chimuelo así que le apodé Toothless. Pero yo así le digo de cariño, ustedes dragones llámenle como quieran-**

**-De acuerdo. ¿Y qué harás ahora con lo del mata-dragones?-**

**-¿Por qué yo?-**

**-Porque nosotros somos una colonia si uno de los más importantes no está de acuerdo con uno de los planes lo modificamos hasta que le parezca bien-**

**-¿Yo? ¿Importante por qué?-**

**-Por ser la pareja del heredero Nocturna obviamente, usted lo domó, ayudo y tuvo una conexión de alma con él, así que usted es su pareja y los dragones respetamos eso-**

**-¿Qué es eso de conexión de alma?- **

**-Algún día se lo diré joven Haddock, por el momento debe de dormir, el heredero Nocturna vendrá pronto a verle- **

Antes de que Hiccup hiciera otra pregunta el dragón ya lo había dejado en un cuarto, o algo parecido, con una pequeña cama de rocas y un agujero en la pared que simulaba una ventanita que le dejaba ver un precioso atardecer

Hiccup miró por fuera de la ventana y notó como en el mar unas figuras se deslizaban en dirección a los puertos de Berk

**-¿Quién será?-**

Hiccup tenía una curiosidad demasiado desarrollada incluso para su propio bien, en algunos casos era bueno, por ejemplo el arriesgarse a convivir con dragones, pero en otras veces… hubiera sido mejor que se quedara en su lugar quieto, y esta… no fue la excepción.

El camino a los puertos de Berk era largo y más si contabas el hecho de que estabas en uno de los lados de la isla con más peñascos y riscos que ningún otro, Hiccup era tonto y demasiado curioso como para impedirse ir a ver qué pasaba, en especial si los navíos que llegaban tenían velas de caza-dragones

Se tardó, y bastante, pero logró llegar sin matarse, todos los demás vikingos ignoraban su presencia, pero bueno eso había sido desde siempre.

Observó a los recién llegados, parecían cansados pero victoriosos, en su cargamento fácilmente se apreciaba alas y piel de dragón recientes, una pelea seguramente… que los invitados de Berk ganaron

**-Stoick El Vasto, que honor que nos invitaras a nosotros, los marginados, a Berk- **dijo con algo de burla en la voz

**-Sabes bien que solo tú y los tuyos se pueden comparar con nosotros en lo que se refiere a matar dragones y por lo que veo no deberíamos de preocuparnos de que hayan perdido su habilidad cazando esas bestias- **

**-Bien dicho mi viejo amigo- **dijo con una sonrisa sádica el jefe de los Marginados

Hiccup estaba horrorizado, vio la sangre de sus amados dragones, estaba a punto de ir a gritarle un par de cosas cuando el barco estalló en pedazos lanzando algo al aire, Hiccup se acordó del nacimiento de los dragones, cuando el cascarón se rompía explotaba y dependiendo del bebe dragón y la fuerza de la especie, más fuerte era la explosión, y esa… había sido muy poderosa.

La pequeña criatura era negra cual noche, de ojos verdes casi amarillos, con alas pequeñas y poderosas para ser un recién nacido pero lo mejor o peor es que era… Un Furia Nocturna

**-¡NO!- **el grito salió de la boca de un encapuchado, traía consigo algunas cosas en una maleta, la pequeña criatura estaba desorientada y era un blanco fácil puesto que no había visto a nadie con claridad.

**-¡Marginados! ¡MATENLE!- **ordenó Alvin apuntando al pequeño dragón que ahora estaba nervioso y asustado.

**-¡Basta!- **gritó Hiccup

En ese instante todo fue muy rápido, Hiccup al momento en que todos los vikingos apuntaron con sus armas a la cría, rugió como un Furia Nocturna, el dragón fue a él en ese instante esquivando una paliza, el encapuchado sujetó a ambos, cargándolos y llevándoselos del lugar mientras algunas flechas acechaban con darles alcance, los vikingos les seguían pero tomando un par de pequeños atajos y desviaciones confusas los perdieron, aunque eso no bajaba el enojo y el miedo de Hiccup, la pequeña cría se durmió en los brazos de Hiccup

**-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Pudieron haberte matado!- **le gritó el encapuchado a Hiccup mientras se acercaban a las cuevas

**-¿Y tu quién eres?- **preguntó Hiccup algo nervioso y molesto, la pequeña cría de Furia Nocturna seguía dormida en brazos del ex-vikingo a pesar de los gritos que salieron de la garganta del misterioso salvador

**-¡Eso no importa! ¡¿Sabes el susto de muerte que me dio verte allí, que rugieras y que te apuntaran con esas armas?!- **dijo el encapuchado perdiendo la paciencia

**-No lo sé, ¡no te conozco!- **gritó el joven alterado

**-¡Esa es la mayor mentira del mundo Hiccup! ¡Nos conocemos desde que decidiste no matar dragones, me conoces desde que soltaste al pobre, solitario y torpe dragón herido que tu tiraste con uno de tus malditos e ingeniosos inventos!- **respondió el joven sujetando de los hombros a Hiccup

**-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?-**

**-Porque yo soy Toothless y me moriría el saber que te perdí- **en ese momento Toothless se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro y besó furiosamente a Hiccup en los labios, transmitiéndole la tensión y le desespero que el mismo castaño había causado a su amado dragón, Hiccup estaba en shock pero correspondió timidamente el beso, la pequeña maleta que traía Toothless cayó al suelo, la cría se empezó a despertar por lo que ambos se separaron pero esa conexión seguía presente... en sus corazones

Mientras que en otra parte de la Isla, Alvin no podía estar más que encantado con lo que había visto esa tarde

**-Señor, perdimos el rastro de ambos alborotadores- **dijo uno de los vikingos a Alvin

**-Está bien, retírese- **contestó Alvin

El vikingo salió del cuarto del jefe de los Marginados, este soltó una malvada carcajada y se puso a pensar divertido

**-Esta será una gran guerra si el joven Domador de Dragones está de parte de esas bestias. Escúchame bien Hiccup, que te enfrentarás al mayor Mata-Dragones que hayas conocido- **dijo Alvin con una malvada sonrisa en el rostro y la clara intención de acabar con Hiccup

_**Notas de la Autora:**__** Hola a todos, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, aviso de una vez que desde ahora habrá algo más de romance pero sin olvidarnos de la angustia que presentará Alvin en el Futuro de nuestra draconiana pareja favorita**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


	8. 7- La Historia Detras de la Noche

Capítulo 7.- La historia detrás de la noche

_Camino en la noche_

_Entre la oscuridad_

_Con la vista perdida_

_Buscando bondad_

_La inocencia oculta_

_Perdida en la maldad_

_Decidme mi amigo_

_¿La salvarás?_

Hiccup miró al pequeño dragón en sus brazos y le sonrió, la joven cría le sonrió de vuelta y se acurrucó aun más en los brazos del jinete, Toothless miraba cada movimiento, esperando alguna reacción de la cría o el jinete. Un extraño silencio se estableció en el lugar que solo era interrumpido por los pequeños y ligeros rugidos que dejaba salir el pequeño dragón

**-Toothless… **- dijo Hiccup con la cabeza gacha **-¿De dónde salió este Furia Nocturna?-**

**-Eso… es una larga historia Hiccup- **resopló Toothless un poco aliviado de que Hiccup no le reclamara nada sobre el beso de hace tan solo un momento

**-Tengo tiempo, ahora explícate- **dijo Hiccup insistente

Toothless suspiró y miró al cielo nocturno

**-Fue hace siglos de hecho, yo era un poco más grande que este pequeño que traes en manos- ** comenzó a relatar Toothless

**Flash Back**

_**-¿Dónde estoy ahora?- **__dijo un pequeño Furia Nocturna al mirar a su alrededor, era la 5 vez en ese mes que cambiaba de lugar donde vivir, recordando que desde que salió del cascarón había vagado tratando de encontrar a su madre o como mínimo a alguien similar a él. Aquel niño tenía los ojos de un verde tóxico, el pelo negro, las alas grandes y maravillosas, pequeño, perdido algo asustado pero tratando de mantener la fortaleza que nadie podría sostener al tener toda la vida solo, ese pequeño niño trataba de buscar la esperanza que le faltaba a su pequeño y frágil mundo._

_**-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí?- **__dijo el niño paseando por la isla, buscando algo que comer y algo que estuviera vivo y no le temiera_

_**-¿Por qué estoy solo?- **__suspiró lamentándose, contuvo las lágrimas que se querían rebelar y salir de sus ojos_

_Un sonido captó su atención, sus oídos estaban tratando de identificar bien el sonido, era algo parecido al latir de un corazón, uno débil, pequeño y al que aun le faltaba para nacer, escuchó otra cosa, el lamento doloroso de alguien hizo que se levantara y fuera a ver lo que estaba pasando_

_Una mujer, semejante a él, gemía de dolor. Una grave herida atravesaba su cuerpo, sostenía en brazos un huevo, negro brillante con algo de morado en la cúpula, la mujer lloraba desesperada. En ese momento el pequeño niño fue en su ayuda, le sirvió de soporte hasta que logró apoyarse en un árbol mientras tocía algo de sangre, el niño no sabía qué hacer, miró a la mujer y sollozó melancólico_

_**-Perdón… no puedo hacer nada por ti... en cambio yo necesito saber… ¿qué somos?- **__preguntó el niño angustiado_

_**-Mi pequeño… ¿Por qué deseas saberlo?-**__ dijo la mujer entrecerrando los ojos_

_**-Deseo saber la historia detrás de la noche- **__respondió él_

_**-Nosotros somos Furias Nocturnas, la ira de la noche vuelta real, los dioses nórdicos nos crearon para despejar y proteger el cielo de la noche, pero los humanos nos están destruyendo, tu pequeño y mi cría que aun no nace, sois los últimos de nuestra especie, tu pequeño serás el Heredero de los Furia Nocturna-**_

_**-Pero… ¿Qué pasará con el pequeño que aun no nace?-**_

_**-Retardarás su nacimiento, nosotros necesitamos estar en una fuente de calor para poder salir del cascarón, mantenlo en lugares fríos que no le maten pero que retarden su nacimiento, por favor… cuídalo, no dejes que nadie le haga daño, por mí- **__suplicó la mujer sintiendo como sus latidos se detenían _

_**-Se lo prometo, a este pequeño nada le pasará- **__juró el niño sosteniendo el huevo en brazos y levantando el vuelo antes de que unas figuras llegaran a donde el cuerpo ya muerto de esa mujer._

_El cuerpo se volvió el de una Furia Nocturna, por lo que los hombres le despojaron de la escamosa piel y se la llevaron en tributo a uno de los mayores cazadores de dragones, quien la ocultó en una oscura cueva donde solo su verdadero descendiente podría entrar._

_El niño, buscando un lugar donde ocultar a su protegido entró a la misma cueva que ese hombre y aunque la piel fue mejor guardada que el huevo ambos estuvieron en un lugar completamente helado, preservándolo a la perfección_

_El ahora Heredero Nocturna, salió volando, gracias a ese pequeño encuentro se enteró que era uno de los dos últimos Furias Nocturnas, el chico se sentía devastado, pero había hecho una promesa de mantener a salvo a un inocente. Y por mucho que le faltara en conocer de la historia de su pueblo no dejaría que nadie cercano a él sufriera._

_Pasaron años y el Heredero Nocturna fue a buscar el huevo, lo encontró pero el lugar estaba caliente así que lo cambió de escondite a una de las cuevas más escabrosas y frías que puedo encontrar, sabía que el momento de que naciera la creatura ya no estaba lejano, miró al cielo estrellado, este le dejaba ver en pocas ocasiones los secretos del futuro, y miró las estrellas y estas le dijeron que aquel que compartiría su alma con él sería la creatura más inesperada, aquel ser sería capaz de domarle y darle el afecto que le había faltado en tatos años._

**Fin Flash Back **

Hiccup miró al pequeño Furia Nocturna y lo abrazó con más fuerza, sentía algo de lastima por la forma tan cruel en la que había perdido a su madre, algo que le recordaba un poco a como había fallecido su madre, agitó su cabeza un poco queriendo deshacerse de tal recuerdo pero eso solo llamó la atención de Toothless

**-Ahora que lo pienso Hiccup, nunca he visto a tu madre, ¿Dónde está?- **preguntó Toothless con seriedad

Un ambiente de frialdad y tención se instaló en el aire, siendo percibido solo por Jinete y Dragón.

**-Creo que tengo sueño, muchas cosas por hoy, sabes mejor me voy a dormir- **dijo velozmente Hiccup tratando de escapar del cuestionamiento que le hacía el Heredero Nocturna

**-Hiccup, no me evadas- **dijo seriamente Toothless arrinconando a Hiccup entre su propio cuerpo y la pared

Las mejillas de Hiccup se pusieron de un tierno carmín, el pequeño Furia Nocturna estaba adormilado, Toothless miró directo a los ojos a Hiccup, las lagrimas acumuladas en los ojos del joven Jinete daban a entender que aquello era algo muy delicado para hablar, Toothless besó la mejilla de Hiccup y se alejó susurrando un suave _lo siento_, luego se retiró de aquel pequeño cuarto y dejó a Hiccup solo con la durmiente cría.

Hiccup se sentó en el frío piso de ese improvisado cuarto en la caverna y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran silenciosas e incontrolables, se sentía perdido, como si todo en su vida fuese una vil mentira, como si esos momentos solo fueran un sueño del que se despertaría, para darse cuenta de que todo era producto de una atolondrada y frustrada imaginación, sintió unos pasos acercándose a donde él estaba, se secó las lágrimas y se levantó.

**-Joven Haddock, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- **preguntó el Rey al mirar a Hiccup con los ojos rojos y el pulso aun por los cielos que tanto gustaba de surcar durante interminables tardes con Toothless.

Hiccup suspiró un poco y dejó a la cría en la "cama"

**-Larga historia Rey- **dijo Hiccup en un suspiro lastimero

**-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo Hiccup, ven y cuéntame que sucedió- **dijo el Rey poniendo una mano en el hombro del más joven

**-Está bien…- **dijo Hiccup derrotado

Salieron ambos para conversar mejor, el rey se subió a las ramas de un árbol mientras que Hiccup se quedaba en el piso debajo del árbol. Miró a donde se supondría que estaría el Rey y este le miró con determinación y paciencia

**-Ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-**

**-Estaba hablando con Toothless y le pregunté del pequeño Nocturna que había estado oculto durante todo este tiempo, me contó la historia de cómo lo encontró y de cómo se enteró de que eran ellos 2 los últimos de su especie. Luego… él me preguntó sobre mi madre…- **dijo Hiccup algo deprimido

**-¿Y qué le respondiste?- **dijo el Rey

**-No lo hice… no podría… el asunto de mi madre en algo que me remuerde la conciencia- **dijo Hiccup con lágrimas en los ojos

**-¿Le tienes confianza a Toothless?- **preguntó de pronto el Rey

**-Claro que se la tengo, a él le confiaría mi vida- **respondió Hiccup

**-¿Entonces por qué razón no le dirías sobre tu madre?- **cuestionó el Rey

**-Es un tema del que me cuesta hablar-**

**-Eso no es excusa para hacer sentir mal a tu compañero de alma-**

**-¿Cómo dice?- **preguntó Hiccup mirando al hombre sobre el árbol

**-Solo digo que, al no confiarle esto al Heredero Nocturna, este se sintió algo ofendido y desilusionado luego de él te hubiera contado su historia- **reflexionó el Rey haciendo que Hiccup se diera cuenta de ese pequeño pero importante error, sabía lo sensible que se ponía Toothless cuando era algo importante el asunto

**-Debo hablar con él- **dijo Hiccup levantándose

**-Gracias por la charla -** dijo Hiccup yendo en dirección a donde se suponía que podría estar Toothless

El Rey sonrió y miró a Hiccup yendo en busca de su dragón

**-Ese chico de verdad que es especial, me pregunto qué sorpresas tienes preparadas para nosotros Hiccup- **dijo un pensativo Rey

Mientras tanto; Hiccup buscó entre todos los dragones a su mejor amigo pero al no encontrarlo, así que les preguntó a algunos si le habían visto y estos le respondieron diciendo que lo habían visto salir en su forma draconiana.

**-Gracias **- dijo Hiccup saliendo a buscar a su mejor amigo, pero algo le tomó por sorpresa, un par de pequeños ojos verdes amarillosos le miraron desde unos arbustos

**-Pero pequeño Nocturna ¿qué haces por acá?- **le preguntó Hiccup al dragoncito mientras le cargaba y miraba a su alrededor

La sensación de ser observado era algo a lo que Hiccup se había acostumbrado desde que hizo la primera cosa en contra de toda tradición de su padre, pero eso no lo hacía sentir menos incómodo, es más le había creado una paranoia de ocultar todo lo que haría que le rechazaran de nuevo.

Miró al pequeño Nocturna y lo ocultó tras su espalda mientras trataba de ubicar esos vigilantes ojos que le juzgaban a cada movimiento, determinando una forma de dañarle-

**-¿Quién está allí?- **preguntó un poco nervioso Hiccup

Un refunfuño molesto fue la respuesta a su pregunta, reconocía ese sonido donde fuera, ese maldito tono de decepción de cuando te dan algo que no quieres pero aun así te lo quedas.

**-Stoick El Vasto- **dijo Hiccup casi escupiendo aquel nombre

**-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III- **dijo con el mismo tono el Jefe de la aldea de Berk

**-¿Qué haces tan lejos de tus dominios?- **preguntó a la defensiva Hiccup

**-Te buscaba para que rectificaras y fueras a la aldea, no quiero que dejes tu vida aquí por uno de tus caprichos Hiccup- **mencionó su padre dando un paso al frente

**-¿Por qué debería de volver? Allí nadie me quiere-**

**-¿Qué quieres deshonrar el recuerdo de tu madre?- **preguntó Stoick sabiendo que había dando en un lugar clave para las decisiones de su primogénito…

Claro, eso funcionaría si fuera el mismo Hiccup que era antes, pero ahora Hiccup no se dejaría engañar por nada del mundo

**-No hables de mi madre- **dijo Hiccup con seriedad

**-Ella no quería que huyeras de la aldea- **dijo Stoick

**-¡Ella no quería que sufriera! Ella me protegía, si ella estuviera aquí y viera que no soy feliz en Berk, ella hubiera aceptado que me fuera de aquí- **dijo Hiccup molesto

**-No quería llegar a esto hijo… pero no me dejas opción- **dijo Stoick soltando un suspiro derrotado

En ese momento Hiccup miró como su padre sacaba su espada y le apuntaba con ella

**-Vendrás conmigo quieras o no, Hiccup- **dijo Stoick con demanda

**-Perdón, Stoick, pero Hiccup no irá contigo- **dijo una voz entre las sombras

**-¿Quién demonios?- **dijo Stoick algo confundido

**-Exacto, Stoick, soy **_**aquél demonio**_** que te guió al nido de los dragones- **dijo la voz cada vez más cerca

**-Furia Nocturna- **dijo Stoick con el entrecejo fruncido

**-Así es Vasto- **dijo Toothless descolgándose de las ramas sobre las que estaba

**-Toothless, vete, esto es entre Stoick y yo- **dijo Hiccup mirando con odio a su progenitor

**-Perdón Hiccup, pero no puedo dejar que te enfrentes contra alguien en desventaja, vete con la cría yo me encargo de tu padre y dile al Rey que los humanos han encontrado el escondite- **dijo Toothless con seriedad

Hiccup asintió y se alejó dejando a su padre y a su dragón en una disputa

**-Espero que nada le pase a Toothless- **dijo Hiccup corriendo a las cuevas en busca de los demás dragones sin saber que estaba escribiendo un nuevo capítulo en _**La Historia Detrás de la Noche**_

_**Notas de la Autora:**__** Espero les haya gustado**_

_**¡Comenten o nunca sabrán lo que pasará con Toothless y Hiccup!**_

_**¡Nos leemos Luego!**_


	9. 8- Escape (12)

Capítulo 8.- Escape (1/2)

_¡Oh, desterrado amigo!_

_Que de tus Tierras te alejan_

_Encuentra en tus aliados _

_La nueva Era_

_Cambiando el destino_

_De pueblo y habitante_

_Dime exiliado forastero_

_¿Dónde está tu hogar?_

Hiccup corrió a la entrada a la cueva de los dragones, se detuvo un poco para respirar y miró a todos, cada uno diferente al otro, pero todos en el mismo peligro, la desesperación de Hiccup se le notaba en el rostro con claridad, el pequeño Furia Nocturna miró asustado a su actual guardián.

**-Debemos encontrar al Rey, hay que advertirle sobre el peligro que se aproxima- **dijo Hiccup al pequeño

Tratando de mantener la calma fue en busca del líder de su nueva familia, lo cual era difícil ya que todos tenían la capucha puesta

**-Joder, ¿Dónde está?- **se preguntaba nervioso Hiccup

Se detuvo en la entrada de la cueva y miró algunos vikingos acercarse con antorchas, espadas y hachas en las manos

**-Oh ¡MIERDA!- **gritó a lo bajo.

Miró al pequeño en brazos y luego a todos los dragones presentes, debía de pensar rápido si no quería que fuera el fin de todos ellos… El pequeño rugido lastimero del crio que tenía en brazos le hizo tener una idea, si bien no sabía dónde estaba el líder, sabía que a los dragones les llamaría la atención un rugido de Furia Nocturna que saliera de la garganta de un simple humano.

**-Ok, aquí vamos- **dijo Hiccup al pequeño.

Tomó aire y desde el fondo de su pecho dejó salir un rugido similar al de su mejor amigo, todos los presentes le miraron con atención haciendo que el chico se pusiera un poco nervioso pero las voces de los vikingos se acercaban al igual que su presencia, Hiccup no tenía el lujo de ponerse nervioso en ese momento

**-Amigos dragones, les tengo muy malas noticias, los humanos están por llegar para atacarnos, están completamente armados y aunque ustedes sean tan poderosos, estamos en desventaja, ellos son más y nosotros no estamos preparados para uno de sus ataques-**

**-¿Pero cómo nos encontraron?- **se preguntaron todos empezando a tener pánico

**-No lo sé- **dijo Hiccup –**Lo que sí sé, es que si no nos preparamos para salir de este lugar no saldremos del todo ilesos, créanme, esta es una batalla que no podrán ganar, debemos de salir de esta isla antes de que nos maten a todos- **

**-Pero, ¿Adonde iremos?- **dijeron más dragones

**-Iremos a las tierras prohibidas- **dijo Hiccup

**-¿Adónde?-** se cuestionaron los dragones

**-Son lugares a donde ningún Vikingo iría por propia voluntad, esos lugares están infestados de fuertes corrientes de agua, donde las rocas submarinas son indetectables e inundan navíos enteros, la única manera de llegar ese lugar será volando-**

**-¿Qué tan lejos está ese lugar?-**

**-Está a un mes de viaje en navíos- **dijo Hiccup

**-Eso son como 2 semanas en vuelo, no sobreviviremos si vamos todo el viaje volando sin descansar- **dijo uno de los dragones

**-Podremos descansar en algunas islas pequeñas que circundan ese terreno por lo que si se cansan podrán descansar- **dijo Hiccup

**-¿Por qué confiaríamos en ti?- **cuestionó uno de los dragones más viejos

**-Porque él es la pareja del Heredero Nocturna y además es el que les dejó en libertad de la tiranía de Muerte Verde- **dijo el Rey poniendo su mano en el hombro de Hiccup

**-¿Qué debemos hacer señor?- **dijeron todos

**-Hagan caso al joven Haddock y empaquen comida y algunas cosas más, debemos irnos de aquí inmediatamente, iré a hacer tiempo para que ustedes escapen pero dense prisa- **dijo el Rey yendo a donde los vikingos para perderlos en el bosque y darles tiempo a sus súbditos

**-De acuerdo, veamos, los Nader y Cremallerus, vayan por la comida que necesitemos para el viaje; Pesadillas, Terrores vayan y den apoyo al Rey; Gronckle empaquen las otras cosas que deban de llevar consigo- **dijo Hiccup rápidamente mientras en su cabeza solo tenía la idea de ir y ayudar a su mejor amigo

**-¿Y usted qué hará joven Haddock?- **dijo una de las ancianas

**-Tengo asuntos pendientes que debo de arreglar con mi padre- **dijo Hiccup

**-Lo mejor será que deje al pequeño con nosotros los ancianos- **dijo el mayor de todos los presentes

**-Gracias, cuídenlo bien, yo volveré pronto- **dijo Hiccup dejando al pequeño en manos de los ancianos

Ninguno de los dragones antes había visto a Hiccup tan determinado, el joven entrenador tomó una espada cercana y se fue corriendo a donde su padre y su amado dragón estarían, rogaba a los dioses que Toothless estuviera bien. Unos rugidos detrás de él hicieron ver que los Pesadilla y los Terror estaban en sus formas draconianas listos para atacar a los invasores, había tensión en el ambiente y también bastante miedo sobre lo que pasaría, pero los dragones tenían todas las de ganar si consideraban el factor sorpresa con el que contaban.

**-Suerte chicos, volveré con Toothless así tenga que vencer a mi padre- **dijo Hiccup dio una mirada de soslayo a la cueva y se fue corriendo al bosque intentando no correr a la seguridad de la cueva

Mientras tanto Stoick El Vasto peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Toothless, cada uno con la misma meta, no dejar que su rival se quedara con el joven Jinete, la sangre salía de ambos cuerpos sin rapidez alguna, las heridas no eran letales pero si eran varias. Las patadas, puñetazos, los bloqueos y golpes volaban por ese lugar que era ahora el centro de una colosal batalla entre dos, las garras de uno rasgaban con facilidad la piel del otro, mientras que las dagas del oponente se enterraban en la dura piel del dragón que combatía con las fuerzas ya más agotadas.

Stoick lo tiró contra un árbol y le amenazó con la espada recién recuperada al cuello, Toothless había agotado ya sus tiros de fuego por lo que solo su fuerza le podría salvar de esta, pero él sabía perfectamente que estaba acorralado, no podría derribar al padre de su amado y luego correr, sin desmayarse a causa del dolor, hasta la cueva sin encontrarse antes con un batallón de vikingos que querían su cabeza sobre la chimenea del Gran Salón.

**-Últimas palabras **_**demonio**_**-** dijo Stoick con rabia la última palabra

**-Solo lamento no haberle dicho a tu hijo cuanto lo amé- **confesó Toothless antes de cerrar sus ojos y esperar el golpe de gracia

Pero ese momento nunca llegó, un ruido de metal chocando hizo que sus ojos se abrieran con asombro para ver qué cosa pudo haber detenido su muerte

**-No te atrevas a tocarlo, Stoick- **dijo Hiccup empeñando una espada mientras bloqueaba el ataque de su padre

Los dos mayores vieron asombrados a Hiccup, uno porque sabía que estaba arriesgando el pellejo para salvarle la vida y el otro porque no sabía de dónde carajos había salido esa valentía a enfrentarlo.

**-Aléjate de él y vete antes de que quiera arreglar cuentas contigo- **amenazó el ex-vikingo

**-¿Cómo osas amenazar a tu padre?- **dijo Stoick escandalizado

**-De la misma forma en que tú me has rechazado ante todos como hijo tuyo, de la misma manera en que amenazas a mi gente con tus malditas ideas de mente cerrada ¡y de la misma manera en que me diste toda la culpa por la muerte de mama!- **gritó Hiccup mientras blandía su espada contra su padre, quien, aun sorprendido por las palabras del chico, no podía más que bloquear los ataques de su hijo

Toothless miraba atónito la escena que se suscitaba frente a sus ojos, hijo contra padre, lanzando en cara los errores del mayor, la frustración del menor y parte de la verdad que Toothless deseaba conocer sobre su el dueño de su draconiano corazón

Hiccup dio un corte certero al brazo de su padre, quien en reflejo saltó el arma que traía en manos

**-Tantos años, haciéndome sentir culpable por la muerte de mi madre… diciéndome que mi debilidad la mató… ¡PERO ESO NO ERA CIERTO!- **dijo Hiccup apuntando al cuello de su padre

**-Hiccup te ordeno que te calmes- **dijo su padre

**-¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR! ¡No tengo por qué hacerte caso!- **dijo Hiccup histérico

**-¿Hiccup?- **susurró el Furia Nocturna que seguía tirado en el piso de aquel bosque

Lo último que escuchó Toothless antes de desmayarse fue el goteo de la sangre caer y el cuerpo del joven desplomarse

Mientras tanto en el pueblo los gemelos trataban de escapar de sus vigilantes para ir tratar de encontrar a su perdido compañero de travesuras.

**-Ruff, tranquila lo vamos a encontrar- **dijo el joven mientras su hermana miraba intranquila las montañas donde sus padres y mayores habían ido a buscar

**-No lo sé Tuffnutt, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, siento que Hiccup está en un terrible peligro- **dijo ella

**-Mira en cuanto nos deshagamos del trío de tontos que nos vigilan iremos a buscarle- **dijo él en tono tranquilizante

Ella asintió y miró afuera de su casa donde estaban sus ex-amigos, quieres cuidaban que ellos no hicieran alguna tontería como las que suelen hacer. Los gemelos se la veían difícil, vigilaban puertas, ventanas, incluso el agujero del techo por donde antes entraba su queridísimo dragón de dos cabezas al que no habían visto desde el accidente del circo.

**-Hermano, ¿tienes las bombas apestosas que quedaron del día de la cosecha?- **preguntó la hermana mientras su rostro se deformaba en una maliciosa sonrisa de travesura y descontrol

**-Oh, ya se adonde quieres ir con eso- **contestó su hermano mirándola con esa misma sonrisa que tanto los caracterizaba

Si alguien más viera esa extraña comunicación que tenían ambos se quedarían extrañados pero quien los conociera desde pequeños sabría ese par pensaban casi igual, todo lo que se refiriera a travesuras, descontrol, caos, entre otras cosas, ellos con solo verse a los ojos luego de una oración sabían lo que el otro quisiera decir, ellos eran la mitad perfecta del otro, solo ellos podrían ser el perfecto ejemplo de mentes gemelas

**-Tú sabes bien el plan- **dijo ella

Su gemelo sacó de debajo de la cama de ambos una caja con seguro que contenía dentro los restos de sus bromas que podrían servirles luego, algunos planos de bromas excepcionalmente complicadas, artilugios que Hiccup que les había construido ya hace tiempo atrás

Los gemelos se sonrieron complacidos de que las bombas apestosas siguieran allí en su cofre y lanzaron algunas al exterior de la casa, la bomba explotaría dentro de unos minutos por lo que tenían algo de tiempo antes de que el olor se dispersara haciendo a sus vigilantes huir de ese lugar. La peste tenía un olor similar a los establos de dragones con días sin limpiar, eso les daría la oportunidad de escapar con unas pequeñas bolsas de ropa por si se tardaban en encontrar a su desaparecido amigo

**-Veamos; ropa, comida, mantas, el collar de mamá, la daga de papá y por último nuestro cofre- **enlistó la chica mirando la mochila que su hermano había terminado de preparar

**-Es todo, ahora veamos si nuestras preciosas van a explotar ya- **dijo Tuffnutt con el morral al hombro

La chica se inclinó y miró por debajo de la puerta, la bomba estaba a punto de explotar, Ruffnutt levantó una mano y su gemelo sujetó bien el morral, cinco segundos exactos pasaron y entre ambos derribaron la puerta mientras los otros 3 incompetentes salían del perímetro de la peste, los gemelos rieron con ganas y se fueron a las colinas directo a donde algo de fuego empezaba a consumir parte del bosque

**-Mira eso hermano, la fiesta que arma nuestro amigo y no nos invita-** dijo ella animada

**-Y yo que creía que nosotros éramos quieres causaban problemas- **comentó sarcástico el gemelo

Ambos fueron a donde el fuego, el caos y la destrucción les llamaban, ellos sabían que si no encontraban a Hiccup allí, al menos habría algo que les condujese a él. Corrieron como almas que se las lleva el demonio en dirección de la "fiesta" como ellos habían dicho.

El caos era notable y los vikingos caídos eran bastantes, no muertos pero si inconscientes, los chicos se asombraron y se asustaron cuando un encapuchado les miro y les apuntó con unas enormes y filosas garras en sus manos

**-Oye viejo, córtate las garras- **dijo Tuffnutt intentando sonar tranquilo

El encapuchado iba a contestar pero un extraño lamento de dragón hizo que desviara la vista

**-Hiccup…- **susurró el encapuchado con la mirada perdida

Los vikingos restantes habían huido y los que no allí seguían tirados, los gemelos miraron confusos al extraño personaje y este se fue corriendo, ellos por instinto fueron detrás de él para ver a donde se dirigía.

Pronto fueron encontrando ramas cortadas, pequeños charcos de sangre y pronto vieron 3 cuerpo… uno de ellos a punto de morir

_**Notas de la autora:**_ ¡_**Hola a todos! Espero les haya gustado, apuesto a que el suspenso les carcome las ansias de saber lo que va a pasar ¡y lo sabrán! Hasta que a mí se me ocurra escribir nuevamente.**_

_**Dudas, amenazas, sugerencias, etc., en los comentarios y tranquilos no muerdo ni nada parecido por lo que me digan en ellos**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


	10. 9- Escape (22)

Capítulo 9.- Escape (2/2)

_Escapando de las tinieblas_

_Y de toda la maldad_

_Mirando al cielo en la oscuridad_

_Tu, mi amigo, caminando así vas_

_Buscando respuestas _

_Que no existirán_

_Calla y piensa tu verdad_

_Ya que solo así la hallaras_

El dolor era lo único que podía sentir Hiccup entre toda aquella oscuridad, recordaba haber confrontado a su padre y dejarlo muy mal herido, pero luego… no supo que le paso… recordó el golpe con el piso y algo frío en su cuerpo pero no estaba seguro de que era, sintió algo caliente salir de su pecho y el susurro de su dragón algo apartado de él. Recordó el rostro de su padre, una triunfante y extraña sonrisa se había ubicado en su rostro. El miedo y la sangre se combinaron en la oscuridad que le rodeaba, una herida en el pecho dejaba salir gran cantidad de sangre, la soledad le consumía, la desesperación le hacía perder el aire y la sangre salía de su cuerpo sin deseo de parar

_**Hiccup…**_

La melodiosa voz en medio de la oscuridad le hizo olvidar un momento lo que le pasaba y miró a donde el ligero resplandor blanco se hacía presente, se levantó y a pesar de que cayó de bruces por la debilidad que tenía en el cuerpo, eso no evitó el Hiccup avanzara a esa bella luz que le llamaba, sentía paz y calidez cerca de esa luz

**¡HICCUP!...**

Un grito desesperado llamó la atención de Hiccup. Esa segunda voz se escuchaba dolida, desesperada, triste… _sola_… ¿Porqué triste? ¿Por qué sola? ¿Por qué le hacía tener un nudo en la garganta y mariposas en el estómago? ¿Qué extraño efecto tenía esa voz para querer ir tratar de consolar al dueño de esa voz? El deseo de querer ir y darle consuelo a esa voz alejó a Hiccup de la luz blanca. Esta se arremolinó molesta y capturó al joven Jinete que sintió miedo

**-¡AYUDA!- **gritó Hiccup dentro de aquel lugar tan vacío

La luz ganaba terreno y Hiccup se sentía atrapado allí, no sentía sus heridas, pero en realidad no podía sentir nada, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, se encontraba atrapado y aturdido, todo a su alrededor se volvió blanco, brillante, con un silencio que le atormentaba, intentó gritar pero no podía escuchar ni su propia voz, empezó a sentir pánico. ¡¿Pero que podría hacer él ahora?! Estaba atrapado y solo en aquel vacío…

**¡HICCUP!...**

Volvió a gritar aquella desesperada voz, Hiccup abrió los ojos sorprendido, él conocía esa voz, era la de Toothless. Su amado dragón estaba desesperado _por él, _de nuevo la oscuridad se empezó a hacer presente, se sentía fría y dolorosa, llena de ruidos, rugidos, gritos desesperados, pasos apurados, cosas que le recordaba que debía de volver a donde sus seres amados, el no los abandonaría, nunca lo haría, una oscura mano toco la suya, el tacto era tibio y delicado y no le dejaba ir a la luz que tanta desesperación le hacía sentir.

La luz no le soltaba pero la oscuridad tampoco, Hiccup peleaba por soltarse de la luz para volver a la oscuridad esta vez llena de estrellas que brillaban con esperanza

Pero mientras Hiccup batallaba una lucha interna, afuera también se desataba una batalla contra la muerte, una batalla que podría nunca ganarse.

Habían cargado el cuerpo del chico a las cuevas más altas y protegidas para poder currarle… pero la sangre no había dejado de brotar, llamaron a los ancianos que se acercaron presurosos para tratar el cuerpo del joven jinete.

El desesperado enamorado del que agonizaba, solo podía observarle y esperar a que los sabios le dieran buenas noticias, pero estas parecían nunca llegar, el podía oír los débiles latidos del corazón de su amado, la sangre había dejado de brotar del pecho de su compañero de alma pero eso también era una mala señal, al cuerpo le quedaba poca sangre y no podían seguir ocultos en las cuevas… los humanos los estaban buscando y pronto llegarían a donde se encontraban ellos y eso era el mayor peligro que corría su amado en ese momento.

Hace unos momentos el Heredero había despertado y apenas era avisado de la tragedia y por poco armaba un estrepitoso escándalo

**-¿Cómo van?- **preguntó el joven Heredero a uno de los ancianos

**-La herida es muy grave, pero la estamos cerrando, lo que nos preocupa es que el joven se esté rindiendo ante la muerte- **explicó el anciano

**-¿Qué? No… no… ¡HICCUP!- **dijo un poco desesperado Toothless

Esa voz se escuchó totalmente destrozada, triste, Toothless se sintió vacio y… _solo_... recordó toda la soledad que le envolvió en su vida, las veces que le dañaron, las veces que nadie le consoló, recordó cuando empezó a vivir verdaderamente, desde que cayó del cielo por un tonto invento, un tonto invento que solo su maravilloso dueño pudo haber creado, miró el cuerpo de su amado y se apartó de él, le dolía verle así, no podía seguir viendo eso

Salió corriendo de la cueva en su forma draconiana y se alejó de allí con lagrimas en los ojos, se sentía tan perdido, tan desesperado, no sabía qué hacer… Llegó al lugar donde había estado con Hiccup tanto tiempo, ese lugar era en definitiva el único lugar que extrañaría de Berk. Escuchó el sonido que hacían las alas del Rey, se volvió a su forma humana y esperó a que este llegara, no iba a mostrar debilidad en su forma más fuerte, no quería ser débil.

**-Rey… ¿qué se le ofrece?- **dijo Toothless cuando el Rey toco el piso

**-Nos preocupaste y vinimos a buscarte- **dijo el Rey

En ese momento soltó a dos cuerpos, exactamente igual de pesados y la misma gracia al moverse, los gemelos miraron a Toothless y le golpearon ambos en la cabeza

**-¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!- **gruñó molesto Toothless

**-Por idiota- **dijeron ambos mirando directamente a los ojos al dragón

**-Te alejaste de Hiccup- **dijo el hermano

**-Aún cuando sabes que él te necesita- **dijo ella

**-Le has abandonado y eso lo aprovechara la muerte- **dijeron ambos

**-¿Qué cosa?- **cuestionó dudoso Toothless

**-Los jóvenes tienen razón Heredero Nocturna, la muerte detecta cuando un alma en pena se encuentra sola, para la muerte es más fácil jalarle al mundo de los muertos de esa manera. La soledad es un arma muy poderosa si se sabe manipular, por ello debes de volver- **dijo el Rey

Antes de que siquiera Toothless pudiera razonar lo que le decían llegó un Terrible Terror con una horrible noticia

**-Señor, hay problemas… Es el Joven Haddock, su corazón esta deteniéndose… No lo logrará- **dijo agitado el Terrible Terror

Los gemelos ahogaron en sus gargantas un lamento, el Rey bajó la mirada y Toothless… Toothless corrió como alma que se lleva la muerte, no dejaría que la vida le quitara algo tan valioso por lo que peleaba, escaló los riscos con una imposible facilidad que hizo posible que le tomara poco tiempo para llegar a donde su amado, podía escucharlo, Hiccup estaba ya a las puertas de la muerte…

**-¡HICCUP!-** gritó con desesperación

Entró a donde tenían al enfermo y le acarició el rostro, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y escuchó un leve quejido de dolor de parte de Hiccup, un brillo de esperanza se observó en los ojos del Heredero, sujetó la mano de su amado y miró a los demás que seguían impresionados

**-¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Ustedes curen sus heridas!- **ordenó Toothless con impaciencia

**-Como ordene señor- **dijeron los ancianos con un ligero susto

**-Vamos, Hiccup, no me dejes, no lo soportaría- **dijo Toothless en el breve momento donde estuvieron solo ellos dos

Todos se comenzaron a movilizar, trayendo y sacando cosas del cuarto, el agua tibia que con la que limpiaban las heridas de Hiccup fue cambiada, los ancianos trataron la herida y curaron todo lo que pudieron, lo cual fue bastante a comparación de cómo le habían encontrado, vendaron el pecho del joven donde quedaría una larga cicatriz, hacía frio, los rugidos del pequeño Furia Nocturna daban a entender que se impacientaba por ver al Joven Jinete, los pasos rápidos se acoplaban alrededor del inconsciente Hiccup, mientras que Toothless seguía a su lado, sosteniendo su mano y hablándole suavemente

**-Tranquilo Hiccup, todo estará bien, vuelve pronto que debemos de marcharnos de esta isla que puros males atrae a ti, un alma pura- **dijo Toothless

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Toothless, estaba algo cansado y aunque Hiccup estuviera fuera de peligro por el momento, cualquier movimiento brusco le abriría de nuevo la herida, besó la frente de su amado y miró a los que protegían la entrada

**-Dejen pasar al pequeño- **dijo Toothless

**-Como ordene Heredero Nocturna- **dijeron los dragones dejando pasar al pequeño quien enseguida se acurruco al lado de Hiccup y le lamió la mejilla

**-¿Lo extrañaste no?- **dijo Toothless mirando divertido al pequeño que ronroneaba alegre junto a la cabeza del inconsciente Jinete

Toothless sonrió y tomó su forma draconiana, se recostó junto a su amado y a su protegido y abriendo sus alas, los cubrió del frio

Mientras tanto Tuffnutt y Ruffnutt hablaban con el Rey

**-¿Guerra? ¿Por eso nuestro mejor amigo, casi hermano, está perdiendo la vida?- **preguntó Ruffnutt indignada

**-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad viejo?- **cuestionó Tuffnutt con la misma indignación que su hermana

**-Me temo que no… esta guerra sobrepasa mi propio poder, si nosotros los dragones seguimos conviviendo con los humanos sin respeto a la vida… acabaremos extintos… por eso debemos pelear para sobrevivir- **explicó el Rey con paciencia y tranquilidad

**-¿Y por qué no se buscan otros lugares para vivir?- **preguntó el chico

**-Cierto, hay todo un mundo donde hospedarse-** afirmó la chica

**-Porque estos son los últimos lugares donde podemos vivir, los humanos que recorren la tierra nos han dado caza en todas partes, por ello vinimos a vivir aquí antes que los vikingos, nadie nunca había llegado aquí hasta que los de su clase empezaron a venir aquí- **dijo el Rey con algo de fastidio en su voz

**-O sea ¿qué ustedes o se mueren, o los vikingos se mueren y los que queden se largan?- **dijeron ambos

**-Exactamente- **afirmó el Rey

**-¿Y qué harán con Stoick?- **preguntó la chica

**-O mejor dicho ¿Que harás con nosotros?- **preguntó el joven

**-Ustedes son preciados para el Joven Haddock y para los Jefes Cremallerus, ustedes son bienvenidos en nuestra sociedad si así lo desean, en caso contrario… terminarán muertos o exiliados de estas tierras si ganamos la batalla- **dijo el Rey

**-¿Y Hiccup?- **preguntaron ambos

**-¿De veras preguntan eso?- **dijo el Rey con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

**-Sí- **confirmaron ambos

**-El Joven Haddock es el compañero de alma del Heredero Nocturna, el se quedará con nosotros por obvias razones; su raza lo rechaza y nosotros queremos su felicidad- **dijo el Rey

Esa respuesta le bastó a Tuffnutt para estar tranquilo, pero Ruffnutt no estaba del todo convencida, algo en su interior le hacía sentir que había más razones para que ese Rey quisiera a Hiccup con ellos, pero por el momento decidió callar, no fuera a ser que se metiera solamente en un triángulo amoroso por tontas suposiciones de que algo estaba mal.

**-En cuanto al Jefe Stoick, solo el Joven Haddock podrá decidir si muere o lo dejamos ir con una memoria borrada de lo que ha llegado a ver sobre nosotros- **dijo el Rey de repente

**-De acuerdo- **dijeron los jóvenes

Mientras tanto Stoick despertaba del desmayo en el que había caído luego de que un encapuchado le golpeara la cabeza, recordaba haber peleado tanto con el dragón de su hijo como con su hijo, ¡Por Odín! Ese chico pelaba bien con una espada diseñada para él, recordó que su hijo le había herido gravemente en el costado derecho, pero él había sido rápido y le había encajado la espada en el cuerpo, no sabía si su hijo seguía vivo pero esperaba, por una vez, que sí hubiera muerto, el chico era un peligro para todos, en especial si se ponía del lado de esos dragones.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba en una cueva con una entrada en el techo, bastante lejos de su alcance, solo uno de esos humanos-dragones podría entrar y salir de allí, tenía un pequeño hueco en un lado de la pared, buscó algo entre sus ropas para intentar hacer más ancho el hueco pero le habían quitado sus armas… incluso su casco no estaba.

**-Odín... ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- **se preguntó el voz alta el Jefe de Berk

_**-Heriste a tu hijo, tanto física, como psicológicamente, lo hiciste parecer un loco. Le despreciaste y dejaste a un lado luego de la muerte de su madre, ¡Le echaste la culpa de la muerte de su madre! ¿Quieres más razones? Lo obligaste a dejar de ser él, literalmente lo hacías cavar su propia tumba, le dejaste en ridículo y no le apoyabas en sus ideas, lo condenaste a la soledad y la locura, a ser alguien retraído en su actuar, se volvió alguien que contenía sus emociones y buscaba tu aprobación aun si para ello tenía que morir en el intento-**_ mencionó una voz

**-¿Quién eres?- **dijo Stoick mirando a todas partes

**-Soy el Rey de los Dragones y vengo a informarte que tu hijo a **_**Escapado de las garras de la muerte**_**- **dijo el Rey mirando con odio al Jefe de aquella despreciable Isla

_**Notas de la autora:**__** Hola de nuevo, espero que este capítulo les guste, pero… ¿logrará volver a despertar Hiccup o se quedará en ese profundo sueño toda su vida? ¿Qué le hará el Rey a Stoick? ¿Ruffnutt descubrirá las razones de su desconfianza al Rey? Esperen al menos una de las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo**_

_**Por cierto quisiera que me dieran su opinión sobre el Nombre del pequeño Nocturna: **_

_**1.- Necrois**_

_**2.-Darkness**_

_**3.-Natt-ito**_

_**Por favor comenten su respuesta y hasta la próxima**_

_**¡Nos leemos Pronto!**_


	11. 10- Vida y Juicio

Capítulo 10.- Viva y juicio

_¿Qué hiciste, oh muerte?_

_¿Por qué separaste a tan bella unión?_

_¿Por qué vienes por un alma?_

_Que nunca el amor probó_

_Deja que un juicio_

_Donde se dicte una condena_

_Sea la que decida_

_El camino de la vida_

Stoick miró a otro lado, la simple presencia del Rey de los dragones, le alteraba de tal forma que solo verle le hacía desear quitarle la piel pedazo por pedazo para hacerse un abrigo

El Rey estaba sonríete, sabía que ese humano les odia con todo el corazón y tener la posibilidad de acabar con su miserable vida era un lujo que estaba en manos de una sola persona… _Hiccup._

**-¿Qué pasa Stoick? ¿Te da miedo el saber que tu hijo sigue con vida para que él decida tu maldita condena?- **comentó con burla el Rey

**-Él no será capaz de juzgarme, no tiene las agallas para ello- **dijo Stoick

Ambos líderes de esa guerra se miraron a los ojos, ambos sabían que cuando se enfrentaran uno de los dos caería muerto. Ninguno quería ceder ante la mirada del otro, eso no era una opción, el ambiente se sentía pesado, el frío del lugar les ponía los pelos de punta a ambos y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de ambas respiraciones.

**-Te aviso Stoick que solo teniendo la suerte de que tu hijo aun te quiera, por muy poco que sea, podrás salvar tu inmunda vida, no tendrás recuerdos de nosotros en esta forma pues no queremos que te interpongas más de lo que ya lo haces- **dijo el Rey expandiendo sus alas y saliendo de esa celda.

**-Hiccup no me dejará morir bestia- **dijo Stoick mirando al otro salir.

_**-¿Hola?- **__dijo Hiccup mirando a su alrededor_

_Nuevamente estaba todo oscuro, pero no tenía miedo, más bien tenía intriga, no sabía en qué momento la luz se había rendido pero había logrado quedarse en esa agradable oscuridad, miró las estrellas y notó que algo se movía entre ellas_

_**-Hola- **__saludo de regresó con voz amorosa y orgullosa de Hiccup_

_**-¿Quién eres?- **__preguntó Hiccup_

_**-Soy la madre del pequeño Furia Nocturna que tanto protegieron el Heredero Nocturna y tu- **__dijo ella mirando a Hiccup_

_**-¿Dónde estoy?- **_

_**-Estás a medio camino entre la vida y la muerte- **_

_**-¿Cómo puedo volver donde Toothless y su hijo?- **_

_**-Sígueme, mientras quisiera hablar un poco contigo- **_

_**-Como guste señora, será para mí un gran honor- **__contestó alegre Hiccup luego de no tener nadie que le hablara desde hace un rato._

_Ambos empezaron a caminar, Hiccup estaba concentrado en las palabras que le contaba a la mujer a su lado, le contó cada detalle de su vida, la forma en que empezó su obsesión con los dragones, su interés en la inventiva, también le contó sobre cómo empezó su relación con Toothless, las largas tardes practicando el vuelo, la desgracia de que su padre le haya descubierto, la pelea con muerte Verde, la vida con dragones, todo le contó a esa mujer_

_Ella le escuchó y de vez en cuando preguntaba algo pero no era muy frecuente, cuando llegaron al final del camino ella abrió una puerta de madera y ambos se encontraron con el cuerpo de Hiccup tirado en el piso y con vendas en el cuerpo, el pequeño dragón cerca de su cabeza, tranquilamente dormido, y a Toothless acurrucado junto a él cobijándole con sus alas._

_**-Bueno Hiccup, aquí me despido, pero un favor te debo de pedir- **__dijo ella mientras ayudaba al joven vikingo a entrar a su cuerpo._

_**-Cualquier cosa señora, lo que me pida- **__dijo él son una sonrisa, tenía tanto que agradecerle a ella._

_**-Solo te pido que cuides de ambos y que le pongas de nombre a mi niño, Necrois- **__dijo ella despidiéndose con una sonrisa_

_**-Se lo prometo- **__dijo él sintiendo el dolor de su cuerpo pero también la calidez que externaban sus dos Furias Nocturnas_

Respiró largo y profundo llenando sus pulmones de aire, miró a su alrededor y se levantó lentamente, miró por un hueco en la pared y parecía que apenas amanecía, miró a su otro lado a Toothless y junto a su cabeza estaba Necrois, sonrió y se sentó por completo le dolió un poco pero lo hizo, revisó su pecho, estaba vendado pero no sangraba, fuera de eso, estaba completamente bien.

**-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos Hiccup- **dijeron un par de voces al unísono

**-¡Ruffnutt, Tuffnutt! ¡Qué alegría me da verlos!- **dijo alegre Hiccup

Los gemelos se le acercaron y le abrazaron con cuidado, Ruffnutt estaba a punto de llorar y recriminarle el haberle dado semejante susto, mientras que su hermano estaba aguantando las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo por hacer que se preocuparan.

Los tres sintieron una respiración caliente a espaldas de Hiccup, los gemelos sonrieron y Hiccup se volvió a ver quién era, pero al hacerlo unos labios ansiosos presionaron contra los suyos demandantemente, los gemelos soltaron una pequeña risa, esos labios se separaron de los suyos y un par de fuertes brazos le abrazaron con ternura, con temor de hacerle el más mínimo daño.

**-Si me vuelves a asustar así te castigaré fuertemente- **dijo Toothless con unas pocas lágrimas de felicidad.

**-Tranquilo, no lo volveré a hacer- **dijo Hiccup dejándose abrazar por Toothless.

Los gemelos sonrieron y se despidieron de Hiccup excusándose de que tenían que buscar a Barf y Belch, dejaron solos a tan curiosa familia.

Hiccup les sonrió y se acomodó en los brazos que le sujetaban con cariño, sintió un poco de dolor en el cuerpo y recordó que estaba herido, intentó recordar la herida que su padre le había provocado, las imágenes pasaron rápidamente por su mente, él tenía a su padre acorralado y a punto de matarlo, lo que no sabía es que él tenía un arma oculta entre sus ropas, la espada de su padre fue incrustada en su cuerpo con fuerza haciéndole caer, escuchó que alguien susurraba su nombre y de allí al presente solo había oscuridad y una muerte cercana.

**-¿En qué piensas Hiccup?- **preguntó curioso Toothless al ver a su jinete tan pensativo y callado

**-Oh, en nada, solo que debo de cumplir una promesa para una nueva y querida amiga del más allá- **dijo Hiccup con una pequeña sonrisa

**-¿Y ese favor es tan bueno que te hace sonreír como un pequeño idiota?- **Preguntó Toothless con un poco de burla

Hiccup soltó una risita y se acurrucó aun más en los brazos de su amado dragón, este le observó un minuto y sonrió, con la cola despertó al pequeño niño y este les miró con alegría, se lanzó al regazo de Hiccup y rugió suavemente, Hiccup rió un poco

**-Hay Necrois, si tu madre te viera ahora estaría orgullosa de Toothless por cumplir su promesa, y estaría feliz de que tú estuvieran bien y a salvo- **dijo Hiccup

Toothless se quedó quieto un momento y se quedó pensativo

**-¿Cómo le llamaste al pequeño?- **preguntó mirando al joven jinete

**-Es el favor del que te hablaba, me encontré con su madre… me pidió que los cuidara y que le pusiera de nombre a su hijo Necrois- **dijo Hiccup abrazando al pequeño

Toothless miró a ese par de niños y suspiró, no podía negarle a un muerto su último deseo, y mucho menos podía contradecir lo que su jinete le pidiera, sonrió y tomo al pequeño Nocturna en brazos.

**-Está bien, su nombre será Necrois- **dijo finalmente Toothless dejando al pequeño en el piso, afuera las crías se reunían para jugar, Necrois, sonriente, salió en esa dirección y Hiccup le miró soñador… él se encargaría de darle a ese pequeño lo que él mismo nunca había tenido, una verdadera, sólida y amorosa familia

**-¿En qué piensas Hiccup?- **dijo Toothless

**-En el futuro… quiero darles a ustedes dos una familia, para que tú sepas como es ser parte de una y que el pequeño la tenga- **dijo Hiccup

Momentos después el estómago de Hiccup protestó ante la falta de comida en su interior, Hiccup se sonrojó y Toothless dejó escapar una carcajada, ambos se dieron un beso y Hiccup tenía las mejillas de color escarlata

Se escucharon pasos en su dirección y vieron entrar al Rey con mirada asombrada, luego se inclinó frente a Hiccup y le sujetó de las mejillas, haciendo sonrojar aun más al otro por el repentino acercamiento del rostro contrario al suyo

Toothless le gruñó al Rey y este respondió el gruñido, las miradas de advertencia estaban en el rostro de cada uno, el ambiente se sintió tenso... hasta que el estómago de Hiccup volvió a sonar haciendo que ambos dragones dejaran el semblante serio y estallaran a carcajadas

Hiccup cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho e hizo un puchero de lo más adorable, ambos dragones sonrieron y le desacomodaron el pelo a Hiccup quien confundido les miró y suspiró con un gesto de que requería una explicación sobre los sucedido

**-Perdóneme mi atrevimiento Joven Haddock, pero desde que le vi un instinto paternal que creía extinto despertó y el deber de todo padre, es celar a su hijo y no dejarle tantas libertades al compañero de alma de este- **explicó un tranquilo Rey

**-Lamento haberme alterado amor pero odio que te alejen de mí, aun si se trata de tu nuevo padre y mi Rey- **dijo Toothless con una actitud de querer romper toda regla existente que le mantuviera lejos del tesoro que seguía en sus brazos

Hiccup iba a replicar algo pero su estómago volvió a sonar con más insistencia

El Rey se levantó y salió del cuarto dirigiéndose a donde tenían las reservas de comida para tomar algo que darle a Hiccup, mientras que Toothless había decidido seguir besando a su pecoso amor.

**-Toothless, deja en paz mi cuello, me lo dejarás marcado- **se quejó Hiccup ante los tratos de su dragón

**-Esa es la idea- **dijo con un tono demasiado sensual al oído de Hiccup

Antes de que Toothless hiciera otra cosa entró el Rey con comida en las manos, el estómago de Hiccup rugió y Toothless se echó para atrás exasperado, tenía que buscar un lugar para poder estar sin interrupciones de ningún tipo.

El Rey sonrió con burla y miró directamente a Toothless quien solo le levantó el dedo medio, haciendo molestar al Rey pero Hiccup ignorante de lo que hizo su dragón miró curioso al Rey.

**-No pasa nada, si me disculpas iré a ver al prisionero- **pero antes de irse la voz de Hiccup le detuvo

**-¿Prisionero?- **

**-Sí, Joven Haddock, su padre, fue atrapado esa misma noche y lo tenemos encerrado, iré a verle y luego volveré- **

**-De… acuerdo- **dijo Hiccup con algo de temor por su nuevo "padre".

**-Joven Haddock… su padre depende de la decisión que usted tome- **dijo de repente el Rey

**-¿Cómo dice?- **preguntó Hiccup

**-Me refiero a que, solo usted puede condenarlo a morir o a dejarle vivo pero sin memoria de lo que haya visto en los últimos días sobre nosotros y nuestra forma humana-**

Hiccup se quedó pensando un rato… una decisión así de importante… y recaía en sus hombros… no le sorprendió que algo importante le pasara… no lo que le sorprendió fue que el afectado sería su mismísimo padre…

**-¿Qué debería hacer?- **preguntó Hiccup

El Rey iba a responder pero Toothless fue más rápido

**-Lo que tú creas correcto, Hiccup, es tu padre y solo tú podrás juzgarle sus actos- **

**-Yo… yo no deseo que muera… pero olvidará todo lo que haya descubierto en esta última semana sobre ustedes… no los pondré en peligro una vez más- **dijo Hiccup seguro en sus palabras

**-Como desees Hiccup, iré a donde tu padre le dejaré inconsciente y luego lo abandonaré en el bosque cerca del pueblo donde le quitaré las memorias- **dijo el Rey

**-Gracias… **_**Padre**_** - **dijo Hiccup terminando de comer y abrazándose a Toothless para dormir. De alguna forma toda su energía se había drenado por ese pequeño estrés.

El Rey dejó a la pareja solos y fue por el jefe vikingo, le miró y sonrió con molestia

**-Tienes suerte Stoick, tu hijo te perdona la vida pero eso no te deja impute a tu castigo- **luego de eso le golpeó con fuerza dejándolo inconsciente.

Cargando con el cuerpo llegó a las cercanías del pueblo y le dejó en el piso, le extraño la memorias y le golpeó un par de veces más, odiaba a ese sujeto y se encargaría el mismo de quitarle la piel trozo por trozo.

**-Nos veremos de nuevo Stoick El Vasto, que solo fue suerte que el **_**Juicio **_**que te dio tu hijo que haya dejado con **_**Vida**_**- **

_**Notas de la autora: Espero les haya gustado, y para quienes aun tengan dudas sobre el género del pequeño él es un varón**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto y no olviden los comentarios!**_


	12. 11- Pelea del Corazón

Capítulo 11.- Pelea del corazón

_Combate tus penas_

_Con el corazón _

_Hallando las respuestas_

_En tu interior_

_Cambia tu destino_

_Anda por el camino_

_Y con la razón_

_Elige tu dirección_

Han pasado dos días desde que Stoick había sido abandonado cerca del pueblo, Hiccup normalmente no se curaría tan rápido, pero claro está que desde que había llegado con los dragones las cosas no eran normales. Al parecer la saliva de Dragón era un muy bien tratamiento contra las heridas.

La mañana del segundo día había amanecido con grandes nubes de tormenta, cerca del medio día el Rey había volado fuera para extender un poco las alas sin imaginarse la tragedia con la que se encontraría cuando volviera…

Hiccup también había visto las nubes y puso en marcha un pequeño plan de emergencia que su mente le rogaba por hacer

El Rey regresó momentos después pero se sorprendió al ver como todos estaban en sus formas de dragón, vio como algunos se juntaban escondiendo a los gemelos de un extraño enemigo, olisqueó el aire desde un lugar oscuro en el techo de la cueva, alguien entró a la cueva con una antorcha en mano, todos los dragones entraron a cuevas secundarias donde las sombras les ocultaban, miraban con algo de temor al personaje que se adentraba a la cueva

**-Estoy segura de que vi a alguien encapuchado entrar por aquí- **dijo la persona con una voz determinada

Un rugido de odio se hizo escuchar en la cueva, el Rey se giró a ver de dónde salió el rugido encontrándose con un Furia Nocturna altamente molesto

**-Toothless así que aquí te escondías… Dime donde ocultas a Hiccup y no te mataré lenta y despiadadamente- **amenazó la chica sosteniendo su hacha

Toothless solo miró a la rubia y le lanzó una llamarada al hacha, antes de que ella respondiera su hacha había volado lejos y tenía las manos algo quemadas

El Rey observó lo que pasaba y un movimiento en la cueva donde dormía Hiccup se hizo presente, escuchó los pasos de Hiccup, el metal chocando en el piso hizo que la chica mirara a donde Hiccup, este tenía una expresión cansada y levemente asustada

**-Toothless… ¿A—Astrid? ¿Q—qué haces aquí?- **preguntó Hiccup nervioso

Astrid miró a Hiccup e intentó ir a abrazarlo pero Toothless se interpuso y aparte de eso… Hiccup se alejó el paso que ella había avanzado, el miedo en los ojos del chico era visible

Un ligero rugido, casi infantil se escuchó cerca de donde estaba Astrid, ella miró a donde un par de ojos casi amarillos le acechaban con rencor, las pupilas estaban afiladas, mirando con terror y miedo a la intrusa que se quería acercar al primer ser que vio desde que salió de su cascarón

Hiccup soltó un ligero rugido y el pequeño ser de ojos amarillos salió corriendo a donde el Maestro Dragón… pero su carrera fue interrumpida, pues un par de brazos le sujetaron y el filo de un hacha se posicionó cerca de su cuello

**-¡NO!- **gritó algo alterado Hiccup

Toothless se intentó acercar pero el filo se acercó aun más

**-Escúchame bien Hiccup, si regresas con nosotros no matare a la cría y la dejaré ir, pero si te niegas serás el causante de la muerte de una cría con pocos días de vida- **amenazó Astrid

Hiccup se quedó quieto, miró a todas partes intentando tener una solución pero nada aparecía, los dragones no iban a exponer a los gemelos, el Rey no podía transformarse ni podía mostrarse en su forma humana, si Toothless avanzaba era el fin Necrois y lo mismo pasaba si él se negaba… estaba atado de pies y manos a volver si quería que su verdadera familia estuviera bien, miró a Toothless a los ojos y con lágrimas en estos se acercó a donde estaba su dragón, le besó la frente y se alejó de él

**-Perdón Toothless… no puedo dejar que les dañen- **dijo Hiccup, dejó caer un papel cerca de las patas de su dragón y se acercó a Astrid resignado

**-Iré contigo… pero primero suelta al cachorro primero- **dijo Hiccup

**-Lo haré pero primero sal de la cueva- **respondió ella con el cachorro aún amenazada

Hiccup miró a los ojos a Necrois y las lágrimas se acoplaron en sus ojos, salió como pudo de la cueva mientras sus lágrimas caían silenciosas al duro y frío piso de ese refugio de dragones asustados.

Astrid caminó hacia atrás mirando fijamente a Toothless, llegando a la entrada de la cueva soltó al pequeño Nocturna y luego jaló a Hiccup a donde los demás vikingos, Hiccup llevaba la mirada ensombrecida, miró por última vez la cueva y susurró algo que muy pocos pudieron oír…

_** -Perdón… pero es lo mejor- **_

Los gemelos vieron a Toothless y este estaba en total shock, su mirada no se alejaba de donde estaba su jinete, el pequeño Necrois rugió lamentos de pérdida e intentó ir tras Hiccup pero un par de brazos le sujetaron y trataron de calmarle.

El Rey había bajado y contenía sus propias lágrimas, sujetó al cachorro y trató de sofocar el llanto del pequeño, este intentaba escapar de aquellos brazos para ir a buscar lo que su corazón había perdido… Los gemelos intentaron acercarse a Toothless pero este solo se dirigió a donde era el "cuarto de Hiccup"

**-Oye Tuffnutt, mira una nota de Hiccup- **dijo su hermana recogiendo el extraño papel

**-¿Qué será?- **se preguntó el chico

Ambos leyeron la nota que su amigo había dejado atrás

"_**Chicos, sé que esto está mal pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable… Sé que Astrid vendrá por mí, pero no quiero que le haga daño a nadie… si ella amenaza a uno de los míos no dudaré en ir con ella, escaparé pero mi condición actual me lo impide… Hice un plan para que huyan y una nueva cola para Toothless, una que no necesitará de mi para servirle, póngansela y váyanse… yo los alcanzaré luego**_

_**Atentamente: Hiccup "Nocturna", compañero de alma de "Toothless" Heredero Nocturna"**_

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y fueron por el Rey que seguía con Necrois en brazos, por fin el cachorro se había dormido, intranquilo tal vez, pero dormía.

**-Su Majestad Draconiana, Hiccup nos ha dejado un mensaje…- **dijeron los gemelos

**-¿De qué se trata?- **preguntó interesado en lo que acababan de decir los chicos

Los chicos leyeron en voz alta la nota, todos los dragones estaban atentos a lo que los chicos decían… menos Barf y Belch, quienes transformados en humanos, fueron a donde Toothless

**-¿Por qué no hice nada para detenerle? Fui un maldito débil…- **se lamentó el joven recostado contra una pared de la cueva

**-No lo eres… solo que estabas bajo presión-** dijeron ambos al entrar al "cuarto"

**-Barf, Belch… ¿Qué quieren?-**

**-Queremos que nos hagas las cosas fáciles pues Hiccup nos dejó un plan de escape por algún lugar y tu vienes con nosotros así tengamos que atarte-**

**-No me iré sin él- **

**-Sí que iras- **dijo Barf

**-Lo quieras o no- **dijo Belch

Antes de que Toothless respondiera ambos jóvenes ya lo estaban atando de pies y manos con cadenas

**-¡Desátenme en este instante pedazos de mierda!- **rugió furioso Toothless

Ambos dragones rieron con maldad

**-Perdona viejo pero no podemos hacer eso, eres muy peligroso y si no escapamos pronto… Esa mocosa llegará con todos los demás vikingos en cualquier momento… debemos dejar que Hiccup arregle esta **_**Pelea del Corazón**_**-**

**-¿**_**Pelea del Corazón**_**?- **cuestionó Toothless

**-Una vieja expresión usada con los que casi son desterrados y que tenían una pareja bastante ruda. Sin mencionar los asuntos sin resolver que tengan donde sus "familiares"- **dijeron ambos

**-Perfecto ahora estoy atrapado, encadenado y tengo que esperar quien sabe cuánto tiempo para volver a Hiccup… ¡Esto es una mala broma Loki!- **gritó el dragón al cielo mientras trataba de soltarse

Durante el resto de la noche Toothless se mantuvo en silencio, al igual que todos lo demás, los gemelos buscaban el plan de escape de Hiccup y también la nueva cola, el Rey se mantenía fuera de la cueva en los árboles mientras veía las estrellas, un par de ellas brillaron con intensidad… una estrella fugaz surcó velozmente el cielo y el Rey bajó la cabeza, los mechones de cabello taparon su entristecida mirada.

Solo los más jóvenes dragones se mantenían ignorantes de lo que pasaba… bueno casi todos ellos… Necrois estaba temblando asustado en la esquina contraria a donde estaba Toothless, miraba a todas partes intentando encontrar algo que le faltaba, miró al dragón que estaba cerca de él pero al mismo tiempo tan alejado… rugió con tristeza y miró una pila de rocas que había amontonado esa mañana bajo las indicaciones del Hiccup

**Flash Back**

_Luego de que el Rey saliera con Toothless para hablar de una estrategia para la batalla se había quedado Necrois solo con Hiccup_

_**-Hola Necrois, ¿dormiste bien?- **__preguntó Hiccup al pequeño dragón que estaba sobre su regazo_

_Necrois asintió y le ronroneó a Hiccup apoyando su cabeza contra el estómago del herido, Hiccup rió un poco ante esto y acarició la cabeza del pequeño. _

_Miró a su alrededor y observó la maleta que traía Toothless la vez que había salvado tanto a Necrois como a él. Jaló la maleta y observó que eran planos, herramientas, lápices y su acostumbrada libreta, en eso una idea cruzó por su mente, miró que los materiales eran los mismos que necesitaba para crearle la cola independiente a Toothless, tenía los planos y los materiales solo necesitaban ensamblaje._

_**-¿Sabes que significa esto Necrois?- **__preguntó el joven al cachorro_

_El cachorro negó con la cabeza_

_**-Significa que puedo crearle a Toothless una nueva cola para que él pueda volar sin mi ayuda en caso de emergencia… Solo necesito ensamblar estas partes… ajustar el cuero...- **__dijo Hiccup enlistando las cosas que debería hacer _

_Le tomó poco menos de dos horas ensamblar por completo la cola, el mecanismo independiente era más complicado pero más eficiente_

_Necrois miró la cola y no entendía como debería de funcionar, varios dragones jóvenes también miraron el artilugio y ninguno supo ni siquiera donde se debía de colocar_

_**-Deberías ponerle un manual para colocarlo- **__le sugirió uno de esos dragones_

_Hiccup asintió y con dibujos y palabras fue indicando como se debía de colocar, no era complicado si leías lo que Hiccup había anotado así que enrolló el papel con la cola. Un sentimiento de vacío se instaló en su pecho cuando escuchó a unos dragones hablar_

_**-El Joven Haddock es muy importante y para ambos bandos-**_

_**-Tienes razón, hasta me atrevo a pensar que lo están buscando para que no nos ayude-**_

_**-Thor no lo quiera, imagínate nos dejan sin dos guerreros, el Heredero Nocturna no puede volar sin el joven Haddock y si se llevan al chico no tendremos oportunidad contra esos malditos-**_

_**-Ese chico no se merece lo que le pasa… espero que Thor le ampare, sin él no podríamos huir de esta isla, el chico es todo para nosotros, nos quiere, nos cuida, trata de comprendernos, Ese chico es el único humano en milenios que se ha acercado a nosotros-**_

_**-No nos iremos hasta que él sane, ni siquiera el Rey se atreve a hacer algo que le ponga en peligro al chico- **_

_Hiccup se quedó pensando en esas palabras, él sabía que si los dragones se quedaban más tiempo los encontrarían y matarían, miró a Necrois que dormía plácidamente sobre un montón de rocas_

_Tomó una decisión, agarrando su libreta les escribió a los demás un plan de escape._

_Este plan se debería ejecutar en la madrugada, mientras la neblina seguía espesa, los dragones de mayores dimensiones como los Trueno Tambor llevarían sobre sí a la mayor cantidad de dragones humanizados posibles, en sus bocas irían los alimentos, cuando ellos se cansaran los demás dragones ocuparían su lugar, ellos cargarían con la comida y luego los Trueno Tambor se volverían humanos que se montarían en las espaldas de sus compañeros, las crías deberían de permanecer humanas todo el tiempo, los encargados de ellos serían los gemelos y el Rey_

_Hiccup realizó un mapa en su libreta de donde quedaban esas islas y luego cerró su cuaderno. Miró a Necrois y le llamó_

_**-Escúchame bien Necrois, necesito que me ayudes en algo, debes de ocultar esta libreta y la cola que hice debajo de esas rocas, si algo ocurre debes de quitarlas de allí y dárselas a los gemelos-**_

_Necrois asintió e hizo lo que le indicó Hiccup, no comprendía a que se refería eso de "en caso de emergencia" pero igual lo hizo, luego de un rato volvió Toothless y comieron algo de pescado… hasta que un olor extraño se hizo presente._

_**-Esa maldita bruja- **__dijo Toothless volviendo a su forma draconiana_

_**-¿Toothless, qué pasa?- **__cuestionó el joven_

_Pero la respuesta llegó cuando escuchó esa voz, todos se ocultaron, Necrois estaba lejos de ellos… toda la tranquilidad fue destituida por el miedo…_

**Fin de Flash Back**

Necrois miró un poco más el montículo y se acercó a él… muchos pensamientos se arremolinaban en su pequeña mente… pero tenía algo en claro…

_**Debo ayudar a mamá… **_

_**Notas de la autora: Bueno este capítulo está un poco más oscuro, espero les haya gustado**_

_**¿Qué le pasará a Hiccup? ¿Qué harán los dragones? ¿Qué es eso de que los dragones convivían con humanos hace milenios? Las respuestas a estas preguntas posiblemente estén en el siguiente capítulo**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto y no olviden los comentarios!**_


	13. 12- Pasar lo Prohibido

Capítulo 12.- Pasar lo prohibido

_El bien se volvió maldad_

_Y la luz oscuridad_

_Un alma corrompida_

_¿Puede volver a amar?_

_Un alma marcada_

_¿Acaso puede soñar?_

_Aquel desterrado prisionero ahora es_

_Y lo único que le queda es la fe_

Mientras Necrois seguía sacando las piedras de su camino Hiccup era literalmente arrastrado por Astrid al pueblo.

**-Astrid ¡Basta!- **gritó Hiccup cuando estaban a punto de llegar al pueblo

**-¿Por qué habría de escucharte?- **repuso ella deteniéndose y lanzando a Hiccup al piso

Hiccup profirió un gemido de dolor y puso una mano en su pecho, sentía algo caliente allí, separó la mano y notó que un poco de sangre manchaba su mano, la apretó haciéndola un puño y se cerró lo más posible el chaleco para que ella no viera la mancha de sangre

**-Te dije que te detuvieras, tengo piernas para caminar- **se quejó él

**-Pierna y media- **dijo ella sarcástica

**-¡¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?!- **le gritó Hiccup ofendido

**-Mi problema es que nos cambiaste a nosotros, tu familia, por unos miserables reptiles ultra-desarrollados-**le gritó ella furiosa

**-¡Me vale una mierda eso! Ustedes siempre me despreciaron, me tomaron por loco ¡Tengo presente que todos querían que me dejaran en una de esas Islas Prohibidas cuando era niño!- **le gritó

**-¡Pero nos arrepentimos!- **

**-¡Esa es la mayor mentira que he oído!-**

Astrid, harta ya de la forma en que Hiccup le estaba hablando le propició un golpe directo al estómago, Hiccup cayó de rodillas sin aire y miró con odio a Astrid

Ella notó la fría mirada de Hiccup, la misma fría mirada que tenía la madre del chico cuando algo le molestaba en extremo, recordaba esos letales ojos una vez que Hiccup por poco muere por una broma de Snoutlout

Ese recuerdo le hizo tener un pequeño escalofrío, que enseguida negó y levantó de un brazo a Hiccup, le hizo caminar por los límites del pueblo y le dirigió a la casa del Jefe, Hiccup no estaba feliz, es más no estaba casi consiente, la herida seguía sangrando y el golpe de Astrid había sido muy duro, se obligó a estar consiente al menos lo suficiente para llegar a su antigua casa y ser dejado dentro de esta sin mucho cuidado que digamos. La casa estaba sola, suspiró aliviado y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban caminó a su cuarto, subió las escaleras y se tiró a su cama... minutos luego la oscuridad le estaba volviendo a rodear, pero esta era fría, sin ningún calor que le arrullara, sin estrellas que le cuidaran, ni siquiera una figura que le acompañase durante su inconsciencia

Hiccup quedó dormido mientras que los otros vikingos se preparaban para ir en busca del escondite de los dragones al día siguiente, desde que su Jefe había reaparecido este ignoraba lo que le había pasado días antes, todo lo relacionado con los dragones-humanos había salido de su memoria, pero sabía que esas creaturas se escondían en algún lugar de la Isla y los iban a encontrar.

Esa misma mañana había enviado a Astrid a buscar a Hiccup para que lo regresara a la aldea y darle su justo castigo, ese mocoso no se interpondría en esa cacería. Él, como jefe de los vikingos, aniquilaría a todos y cada uno de ellos así tuviera que quitar a su propio hijo del camino…

El plan de ataque era simple; consistía en ir y atacar a esas bestias durante la tarde, justo cuando la niebla se disipara luego de una lluvia

Miró a su alrededor y observó a una satisfecha Astrid con sonrisa malvada, se dirigió a donde ella y con la mirada le cuestionó el resultado de su búsqueda

**-Está en casa, fue fácil traerle luego de que le amenacé con matar a su dragón y esa cría maldita- **dijo ella secamente

**-Ese niño es un completo problema- **dijo Stoick

Gobber, que se había acercado a ese par por curiosidad, se dirigió a la casa del Jefe solo para ver a su antiguo aprendiz, atravesando la puerta observó unas leves manchas de sangre, algo asustado siguió el rastro de sangre, subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de Hiccup… este estaba inconsciente y algo pálido, observó la mancha de sangre en su pecho, se asustó profundamente y fue por una curandera

Ambos volvieron, Gobber y curandera, encontrándose a Stoick en el camino, este les informó que el ataque a los dragones restantes sería al siguiente día en la tarde pero ni Gobber ni la curandera prestaban atención a las palabras del Jefe, la curandera era una chica sencilla que admiraba a Hiccup por lo valiente que era por enfrentar una vida que le escupía en la cara, por lo que, cuando Gobber le contó que el chico estaba herido de gravedad ella de inmediato acudió en su ayuda

**-Gobber debo de ir a la armería tienes el resto del día libre- **dijo Stoick despidiéndose de ambos y dirigiéndose a donde había indicado

**-Está bien, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer- **dijo él con su misma actitud normal

Cuando el Jefe se retiró Gobber y la curandera llegaron a donde el inválido quién, por alguna razón, estaba despierto y tratando de curarse solo

**-¡¿Hiccup?! ¿Qué crees que haces?- **dijo Gobber deteniendo al chico

Hiccup reaccionó asustado y nervioso, la chica le miró preocupara y se acercó a él con cuidado, para no asustarlo más.

**-Estas en una zona prohibida niña, cuando Hiccup está en ese estado es capaz de lo impensado- **dijo Gobber vigilando cada movimiento que ella diera

**-Lo mismo dijeron le Hiccup cuando se acercó a los dragones- **repuso ella

Hiccup empezó a calmarse tratando de recordar que era lo que pasaba, últimamente él mismo sentía que sus instintos de ira o de auto-defensa le hacían perder el control de lo que hacía en determinado momento

La chica acarició con algo de nerviosismo el cabello de Hiccup, este se calmó y miró a la chica, de cabello rubio y largo, con ojos verdes y varias flores atoradas en su larga y enorme trenza que casi nunca se deshacía, un camaleón en su hombro se estaba camuflando para que Gobber no le viera

**-Hiccup tranquilo, soy yo, vine a curarte esa herida, no te preocupes no te haré daño- **dijo ella sentándose en la cama de Hiccup mientras este terminaba de calmarse

Hiccup no dijo nada, solo dejó que ella le limpiara y cubriera la herida, en su mente se empezaron a formar varias ideas de escape pero para eso necesitaba de mucha ayuda o de mucha fuerza física de su parte, sus planes se volvían cada vez más absurdos hasta el punto en el que pensó en engañar a su padre con decirle la ubicación de sus dragones y luego dejarle a la deriva perdido en el mar mientras él se encontraba con dragones marinos que le ayudaran a llegar a las islas prohibidas

Hiccup despertó de su ensoñación cuando escuchó la voz de la curandera decirle que debería de guardar reposo y que para cualquier cosa ella le ayudaría, ya que él le había ayudado a tener algo de valentía para _pasar por lo prohibido_

**-Recuerda, mucho descanso y preferentemente no vayas a salir de este cuarto Hiccup… no quiero que algo malo te pase- **dijo ella retirándose de la casa del Jefe, minutos después salió también Gobber luego de intercambiar un par de palabras con el chico

**-Espero que sepas que haces, porque desde ahora serás el prisionero de la Isla y me pondrán a vigilarte todo el tiempo- **dijo Gobber caminando a la puerta del chico

**-Sé lo que debo de hacer… solo me falta no morir en el intento- **dijo Hiccup desde su cama mirando al techo

**-Tus ojos están malditos Hiccup, parecidos a los de tu madre… pero tristemente con un oscuro pasado que no se borrará de tu sangre- **dijo Gobber dejando confundido a Hiccup

Antes de que el Joven pudiera preguntar algo Gobber ya se había ido

**-¿Qué secretos ocultas madre? ¿Y qué tienen de especiales mis ojos que dice Gobber que están malditos?... ¿Qué secretos esconde el linaje de mi madre?- **se preguntó el chico mientras miraba a la ventana, el atardecer empezaba a hacerse notar

Lanzando un suspiro al aire hizo una silenciosa oración por sus amados dragones

Mientras tanto Toothless había dejado de pelear contra las cadenas que le ataban para dirigir su atención con curiosidad a Necrois.

**-Necrois, ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué buscas?- **dijo Toothless

En ese momento entraron los gemelos junto a Barf y Belch además del Rey, los cinco miraron curiosos al encadenado semi-humano

**-¿Qué haces acá ustedes?- **dijo levemente molesto Toothless

**-Te creímos muerto cuando dejaste de mover las cadenas con frenesí- **dijeron Barf y Belch sin una pizca de vergüenza

**-¿Qué hace el pequeño Nocturna?- **dijo el Rey mirando a Necrois

**-No lo sé- **dijo Toothless

**-Haber enano déjanos ayudarte- **dijo Tuffnutt

Ruffnutt miró a su hermano y siguió su ejemplo, al quitar las piedras restantes notaron la prótesis independiente de Toothless además de la libreta favorita de Hiccup

Los chicos abrieron la libreta y leyeron cada palabra del plan que su amigo les había escrito para que escaparan, se miraron entre ellos y luego asintieron

**-Barf, Belch suelten a Toothless le debemos de poner este armatoste a su cola- **dijeron los gemelos

El Cremallerus hizo lo que sus crías gemelas les habían dicho y soltaron a Toothless quién volviendo a su forma draconiana fue despojado de la silla de montar, la cola dependiente y demás cosas que traía puestas, Toothless molesto les gruñó pero ellos ignoraron su rabieta y, siguiendo las instrucciones que les había dejado su considerado amigo, le pusieron la nueva cola a Toothless.

**-¿Crees que funcione?- **dijo Ruffnutt

**-Eso lo estamos a punto de averiguar- **dijo Tuffnutt

Toothless estaba extrañado por el aparato pero aún así abrió la cola, observando atento el movimiento exacto que hacía la aleta con la cosa que los gemelos le habían puesto les miró con los ojos afilados y se transformó en humano, su vestimenta era igual pero la cola se veía completa, se elevó un par de metros y voló por el cuarto un momento sin desestabilizarse, esa aleta independiente era creación de su jinete

Necrois miraba asombrado a Toothless y alzó un poco el vuelo, chocó contra Toothless y este le miró. Necrois sonrió y lamió la mejilla de Toothless, este miró sorprendido al pequeño y luego recordó las palabras de Hiccup _"Quiero darles la familia que no tuve"_

**-Necrois… creo que tardaremos un rato para ser una familia completa pero te prometo que volveré por Hiccup, te juro que cuando él esté con nosotros estará sano y salvo- **dijo Toothless abrazando a Necrois que se acorrucó en los brazos de su "padre" y se quedó dormido

**-¡Señor! ¡Herederos! Venid, un espía se infiltró entre los humanos y tengo terribles noticias- **dijo un Terrible Terror que entró asustado en la cueva

**-Terrible Terror ¿Qué son esas noticias tan malas que dice que tiene?- **dijo el Rey algo apurado

**-Me temo mi señor que los vikingos están planeando venir a destruirnos mañana en la tarde… traerán consigo al joven Haddock y lo usaran como amenaza hacia nosotros- **advirtió el mensajero

**-¿¡Qué cosa!?- **preguntó algo alterado Toothless

**-Es verdad Heredero Nocturna, su alma gemela está delicado de salud, según nos dijo nuestro informante, y no sería recomendable que mañana estuviera ante tal presión a la que será sometido- **dijo el Terrible Terror

**-Debemos de escapar mañana en la madrugada no hay forma de que ellos lleguen acá a esa hora, sería como un suicidio para ellos el hacerlo- **dijo Ruffnutt

Los dragones se miraron confusos mientras los gemelos explicaban lo que decían al ver el desconcierto de los dragones

**-Cierto, esta noche lloverá y durante la madrugada estará lleno de neblina, los otros vikingos no vendrían por acá a sabiendas de que los dragones podrían localizarlos aun sin usar sus ojos- **le secundó su gemelo

**-Pero dejaríamos aquí a Hiccup, no podría hacerle eso- **dijo Toothless preocupado

**-Entonces el sacrificio que hizo hoy para que ustedes en especial estuvieran a salvo sería por completo inútil- **dijeron los gemelos con una seriedad extraña de ellos

**-No deseo abandonarle- **dijo Toothless con la mirada entristecida

**-Heredero Nocturna, si mañana todavía hay dragones por estos rumbos Hiccup será afectado por ello, podría llegar a morir por la presión o por un golpe a traición de los de su propia especie- **dijo el Rey intentado persuadir a Toothless

**-Tú no entiendes reptil de mierda, ¡Él es una de las dos cosas que me atan a esta vida! Además sin él… siento como me falta la mitad de mi vida, es una horrible sensación de vacío- **dijo Toothless apesadumbrado

**-Heredero… entiendo cómo te sientes, cuando fui sellado y dormido dejé una familia abandonada, les fallé y no pienso hacer lo mismo con Hiccup, ese chico tiene algo que me hace querer protegerlo igual a como lo haría un padre… y solo por eso no quiero arriesgarlo a que le dañen mañana y si para eso debemos de dejarlo aquí para que se cure así lo haré- **dijo el Rey alejándose del grupo

**-Escucha mis palabras Heredero, si no quieres que tu pareja sufra… dejadle aquí y esperar a que sea momento de volver por él- **dijo el Rey yendo a donde los otros dragones para explicarles que se prepararan para irse

**-Viejo… es mejor que no quieras pasar por terrenos prohibidos que están fuera de la comprensión de los vivos- **dijeron Barf y Belch mientras salían de la cueva con sus jinetes

_**-Pasar por lo Prohibido es lo que me mantiene con vida- **_susurró Toothless mientras veía los últimos rayos de sol

_**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Espero los haya gustado y vaya que le puse algo de misterio a la vida de nuestro querido Rey y también al Jinete favorito de Todos… ¡Hiccup!**_

_**El que me haga la pregunta más ingeniosa sobre este capítulo le contaré por PM un secreto guardado para capítulos próximos**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto y no olviden los comentarios!**_


	14. 13- Ojos Malditos

Capítulo 13.- Ojos malditos

_Benditos aquellos_

_Que mirando la muerte_

_No mueren_

_Bienaventurados los que,_

_Observaron las frías esmeraldas_

_Y lograron salir del encanto sombrío_

_Oh dueño de los ojos malditos_

_Dejadme verlos sin terminar herido_

* * *

Esa noche todo parecía cruel y oscuro, los dragones estaban terminando de guardar y dejar en un lugar aparte las cosas que se llevarían al día siguiente, pero todo era silencio… el Rey estaba muy serio y nadie se atrevía a hablar demasiado alto.

En un determinado momento los rojizos ojos del Rey tuvieron un destello en verde esmeralda… pero el verde en vez de ser vivaz y juguetón, era opaco y vacío

El Rey suspiró melancólico y miró a donde Toothless y Necrois, el más joven ya dormía pero el Heredero seguía despierto y pensativo, el Rey caminó a donde el Heredero Nocturna y se sentó frente suyo

**-Heredero… quisiera lamentarme por las frías palabras que le dirigí hace unos momentos- **se disculpó el Rey

**-Eso no es necesario Rey… necesitaba esas palabras para recobrar el sentido común. A veces creo que necesito dejar de ver las estrellas y esperar a que estas contesten mis preguntas para enfocarme en las cosas que si requieren mi atención- **dijo Toothless triste

**-Heredero… usted no quiere dejar que esos malditos le sigan haciendo daño a su jinete ¿o me equivoco?- **cuestionó el Rey

**-Tengo miedo a que el deje de amarme- **dijo Toothless mirando la lluvia caer inclemente

Los pensamientos de ambos dragones estaban dirigidos al chico de ojos verdes, uno deseaba tenerlo a sus brazos para amarle, mientras que el otro deseaba saber porque sentía tanta fraternidad con el chico, los ojos que Hiccup poseía eran algo clave en el rompecabezas de pistas que el Rey tenía en su cabeza… pero no sabía donde acomodar esa pieza.

Nuevamente los ojos del Rey dejaron de ser rojos para volverse de un verde que mataría a quien los mirara, de un verde que estaba maldito

Así mismo en la aldea los vikingos estaban encerrados en el Gran salón planeando posibles ataques sorpresas cuando empezaron a caer rayos en el centro de la plaza, lo extraño… no había nada allí que pudiera enfadar a Thor de aquella manera

Todos estaban asustados, solo Odín sabía lo que Thor les estaba reclamando, en la casa del Jefe Hiccup había cerrado la trampilla del techo para que el agua no entrara a su cuarto ni a su casa, miró a donde caían los rayos y sintió curiosidad pero él prefería no arriesgarse a terminar muerto, no iba a tener la suerte de sobrevivir a los peligros de la vida durante tanto tiempo.

Soltó algunas lágrimas y sus ojos adquirieron una oscura tonalidad, el verde esmeralda que demostraba vida y esperanza ahora querían muerte y venganza, sus ojos estaban malditos de la misma manera que los del Rey

En la mañana bastante neblina, los vikingos madrugadores pudieron apreciarlo… al igual que apreciaron el espectáculo de sombras que se alejaban de la isla, algunos decían que eran augurios de muerte, otros dijeron que los dioses estaban andando entre las nubes pero el único que acertó fue el que dijo que eran seres ancestrales escapando de aquellos que no les quisieron y que además de eso… eran perseguidos y tomados de demonios

Pasó la mañana para dar camino a la tarde, sin neblina de ninguna clase y dejando el campo despejado para una búsqueda e invasión, Hiccup miró horrorizado como los temores de la gente les hacían perder el juicio hasta hacerlos cometer actos atroces… como usarle a él… un ser vivo, de carnada

**-Ustedes dijeron que los iban a dejar tranquilos si yo volvía- **dijo Hiccup mientras trataba de escaparse inútilmente de las cadenas y sogas que le empezaron a apresar

**-Dije, que iba a dejar a tu dragón y esa cría vivos por **_**ESE **_**momento si venías conmigo- **dijo Astrid con burla

**-Eres una maldita, ¡Me engañaste!- **dijo Hiccup molesto, sus ojos se opacaron y una ira encegueció su juicio

Hiccup intentó soltarse de las ataduras que le mantenían sujeto pero fue inútil el cansancio de su cuerpo por la herida le imposibilitaba, miró a los ojos a uno de los que le rodeaban y esta persona solo atinó a gritar antes de alejarse pidiendo clemencia a Hiccup

**-¿Qué le hiciste?- **dijo Stoick a su hijo

Pero no recibió respuesta, el chico se mantuvo callado, pero eso no lo dejó alejado de la realidad

La última cosa que Hiccup había querido era llegar a eso... ser un señuelo, si tenía suerte los dragones se habían ido y habían jalado a Toothless y a Necrois con ellos, sentía el palpitar de su corazón desbocado golpearle el pecho con dureza, sentía las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos y las cadenas que le apretaban las muñecas le dolían y cortaban la circulación.

Durante la caminata al lugar donde antes él se había refugiado cayó ante el peso de las preocupaciones, no hablaba, no se quejaba, no hacía nada más que seguir caminando rogando a los dioses un milagro, sus ojos estaban opacos, tanto que uno se sorprendería si le dijesen que ese era el chico de los animados y curiosos ojos que destellaban con asombro, alegría, esperanza y sueños cada que un nuevo reto se presentaba ante ellos...

No… esos ojos ahora solo lograban matar a quien se le atreviese a mirar directamente, esos ojos estaban malditos y todos los que estaban a su alrededor lo sabían, por eso agradecieron que el muchacho caminara con la cara mirando al piso, eso los salvaba de una extraña maldición que les hacía perder la cordura y pedir clemencia por su vida, el pobre vikingo que había visto esos ojos clamaba por una muerte rápida e indolora… sus ojos mostraban el terror sentido al tener contacto con los de muerte que el chico portaba… que su linaje de ojos verdes portaba mejor dicho

Stoick recordaba haber visto ese tipo de reacciones en otras personas en el pasado… cuando su esposa se enfadaba…

Aún recordaba los escalofríos que le daba escuchar los gritos de las personas que se topaban con la mirada maldita de su esposa cuando esta estaba enojada y la forma en que la única persona que no era perturbada por esos ojos reía con esos gritos… esa persona tenía menos de un año pero reía cuando otros gritaban y sufría cuando otros reían. La única vez que su esposa estuvo tan molesta fue cuando Hiccup, el único sobreviviente de esos miradas malditas, estuvo en grave peligro de muerte

**FLASH BACK**

_Era un día normal… bueno lo más normal posible desde que Hiccup había nacido _

_Unos rugidos de dragón se escuchaban desde la arena, gritos asustados de un niño pequeño inundaban el aire acompañado de las risas de unos adolescentes y niños que estaban observando el show_

_Un Pesadilla Monstruosa estaba lanzándole fuego alrededor de un niño pequeño que lloraba fuertemente ante el peligro que le rodeaba, entre los espectadores estaba el primo del niño y unos cuando amigos de dicho personaje_

_**-¿Ya vieron? ¡El hijo del jefe está encerrado con un Pesadilla Monstruosa!- **__gritaban los adolescente_

_**-¿Cuánto a que muere quemado?- **__empezaron a apostar unos_

_**-No, yo digo que se lo va a comer- **__dijeron otros_

_Las apuestas iban y venían en la arena mientras el niño se trataba de mantener vivo. Lo que ninguno de esos niños sabían es que los adultos empezaron a acercarse, pero como eran varios adolescentes los mayores no sabían que pasaba… Hasta que un grito de terror puro llenó el lugar_

_**-¡MAMÁ!- **__lloró la infantil voz de aquel niño_

_**-¡HICCUP!- **__gritó la madre asustada _

_Apartando a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino ella entró a la arena de combate y vio al dragón a punto de comerse al niño que se cubría la cara con sus manitas mientras lloraba por su madre_

_Los ojos de esa dulce mujer centellaron odio e ira, el dragón sintió su presencia le miró con miedo, el dragón se alejó del pequeño que lloraba y ella abrazó al pequeño_

_**-¿A quién se le ocurrió la idea de dejar a mi hijo en este lugar?- **__dijo con una frialdad que les heló la sangre a todos_

_**-A él- **__dijeron algunos adolescentes señalando al primo de Hiccup… Snoutlout_

_**-¿Snoutlout? Créeme que esto no quedará sin castigo- **__dijo ella con ira en su mirar, de no ser que el chico había apartado la mirada hubiera empezado a gritar por piedad como tantas personas en el pasado_

_Pero no acabó allí, esa mirada maldita estuvo presente casi toda esa semana, pero solo cuando Hiccup la miraba a los ojos, estos se alumbraban con cariño, Hiccup era verdaderamente la luz en los ojos de su madre_

_Stoick había incluso pedido clemencia cuando había regañado a su hijo por parecer tan débil ante una de las creaturas que ellos tanto odiaban_

_Ella le miró con esos ojos, la desesperación y la oscuridad le adsorbieron pero el contacto fue cortado por un par de esmeraldas que podían quitarles hasta a los más desafortunados el castigo eterno_

_Esa fue una de las pocas veces que había agradecido tener a su hijo_

**Fin de FLASH BACK**

**-Esos malditos ojos… al oscurecerse son augurios de muerte- **susurró Stoick mientras seguían buscando la guarida de los dragones

Pero al entrar a las cuevas nada más que cenizas y huesos de pescados se podían observar

**-Se fueron pero… ¿Cuándo?- **se preguntaban los vikingos entre si

**-¿Tuviste algo que ver en esto Hiccup?- **dijo Stoick jalando y lanzando al chico a la cueva vacía

**-¿Cómo les pude ayudar a escapar si estaba en su casa muriéndome de pena y dolor jefe?- **dijo Hiccup con total indiferencia ante el trato de su padre

**-Respóndeme entonces como pudieron salir tus bestias de aquí sin que nos diéramos cuenta- **exigió Stoick

Stoick tomó del cuello a su hijo y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos… gran error de parte del jefe

Las oscuras y vacías esmeraldas de su hijo eran desgarradoras, atroces, llenas de dolor y desesperación, la agonía de un alma en pena le hizo soltar a Hiccup y empezar a gritar por misericordia, el horror se le notaba en los ojos. Fuese lo que fuese lo que el jefe vio en aquellos ojos malditos le había dejado bastante asustado y temeroso

**-Basta Stoick, concéntrate- **le gritó Alvin

El Jefe respondió pero no quiso ver de nuevo a su hijo

**-Llévenlo a la arena… el ya no sirve de nada aquí- **dijo Stoick

**-Sí señor- **dijeron dos vikingos

Los vikingos sujetaron y se llevaron a Hiccup a rastras pero este se soltó y comenzó a caminar el solo en dirección a la arena, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y caminaba con la mirada en el piso, no tenía ganas de nada en ese momento… pero una ligera sonrisa se cruzó por su rostro…

_**-Al menos ellos están bien- **_se dijo Hiccup en su mente

Una ligera llovizna empezó y Hiccup llegó a la arena, lo metieron a los establos y por suerte le tocaron que estuvieran limpios

Mientras tanto los dragones estaban cerca de unas islas en medio de la nada cuando una llovizna les atrapó, el Rey ordenó bajar a las islas y ocultarse en las cuevas que allí había.

**-Como ordene señor- **dijeron los dragones bajando a las islas

**-Señor… le debo de preguntar algo en privado sobre Hiccup- **dijo Toothless mirando al Rey

**-¿Se puede saber de qué trata?- **dijo el Rey

**-En cuanto estemos en privado- **dijo Toothless

**-De acuerdo Heredero- **dijo el Rey

Al bajar el Rey y Toothless fueron a un lugar más apartado para hablar

**-Bien… Quiero que me explique por qué sus ojos destellan de un verde opaco cuando se enoja igual que Hiccup- **dijera cortantemente Toothless al Rey

**-¿Disculpe?- **dijo el Rey confundido

**-Vera… yo me doy cuenta cuando los que me rodean cambian de humor y cuando usted lo hace a un estado frustrado o furioso sus ojos se vuelven de una tonalidad esmeralda oscuro, igual que con Hiccup- **le explicó Toothless al Rey

**-¿El Joven Haddock tiene mis ojos malditos?- **preguntó el Rey

**-¿Ojos malditos?- **preguntó Toothless al Rey

**-Son una vieja maldición de la que mi linaje no ha podido escapar…- **dijo el Rey

Toothless le miró con interés y sus ojos denotaban una sola cosa… quería saber sobre esos _**Ojos Malditos**_

_**Notas de la autora: Espero les guste este capítulo, me inspiré y lo acabé rápido XD al ganador del adelanto le aviso que esta vez no puede participar por premio de adelanto y otra cosa el capítulo pasado hubo una aparición especial de una de los del Bi quien me comentó su nombre le di un adelanto de capítulos mas próximos (no se entusiasmen solo fueron 2 renglones) así que ya saben cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con un personaje extra que parezca que tenga cierta relevancia como para tener su propia descripción coméntenlo y tal vez ganen algo **_

_**Por cierto la pregunta más creativa de este capítulo será merecedora de un adelanto del siguiente capítulo**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto y no olviden comentar!**_


	15. 14- La verdad de tu origen

Capítulo 14.- La Verdad de tu Origen

_Oscura mirada_

_Que con todo arrasas_

_Con castigos eternos_

_Llenos de tormento_

_Locura profana_

_De voluntad arcana_

_Lazos secretos_

_Y silenciosos decretos_

* * *

Hiccup miró la celda donde había sido dejado, y dejó que su mente divagara un momento, recordando todo lo que había pasado en su vida, recordando de lo más actual a lo más antiguo, recordando las metidas de pata que había hecho recientemente, recordando todo lo que su dragón le cuidaba y consentía, pensando en las alegrías que compartía con los gemelos, y las veces que había deseado golpear a Astrid y a Snoutlout.

Agradeciendo todo el tiempo que compartió con los dragones sus memorias le llevaron al tiempo antes de que esos seres entraran a mejorar su vida, recordaba las ganas irracionales de matar uno solo para impresionar a la aldea, dejando de lado su verdadero ser, había veces en que tenía pesadillas… terribles pesadillas.

¿Qué soñaba? Soñaba con su reflejo y este le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa maligna, con manchas de sangre en la ropa y rostro, con un hacha sujetada en ambas manos y diciendo: _"Debo de quitar al estorbo del camino". _Acto seguido Hiccup rompía la imagen frente a sus ojos y caía al piso llorando.

Durante esas noches solo podía mirar al cielo hasta que fuera hora de irse de la cama sin que su padre le comentara que adónde iba tan de mañana, Hiccup nunca respondía a esa pregunta pero se terminaba quedando en casa hasta que su padre saliera

Nunca le contó nada a nadie sus pesadillas… como si fueran a escucharle.

Una vez Gobber le había dicho que si quería ser como ellos debería dejar de ser como era él… Ahora le daba otro significado a lo que entendía en ese momento

Lo que ahora entendía es que no revolviera sus ideales con los de los demás, no debía de remendar un traje de batalla viejo con pedazos de uno nuevo, pues la remendada podría quedar mal y se arruinaría el traje nuevo… Y si él quería poner sus nuevos ideales en marcha tenía que deshacerse de los otros…

Una oscura sonrisa cruzó su rostro y una voz en su cabeza le susurró con malicia _"¿No es liberadora la demencia? Ahora solo debes de ir y… Quitar a los estorbos del camino"_

Hiccup se quedó pensando en aquellas palabras cuando un recuerdo inundó su mente…

**Flash Back**

_Risas… Risas de un niño pequeño… ¿Por qué solo uno reía? ¿Dónde estaban las demás personas?_

_Dolor… eso era lo que expresaban los gritos y alaridos de dolor que rodeaban al niño que reía, el niño no hacía caso a los gemidos de agonía y suplica de una muerte rápida… al menos eso se creería a simple vista ya que el niño veía a todos y cada de los hombres y mujeres a su alrededor y no hacía nada por ellos_

_Odio… odio era lo que expresaban un par de frías esmeraldas que resguardaban al niño de todo aquel que le quisiera tocar _

_Cuidado… eso fue lo que hicieron un par de fuertes y femeninos brazos cuando levantaron al infante _

_Ternura… ternura de niño quien miró las frías esmeraldas con inocencia haciendo que el encanto de muerte se fuera, esos ojos verdes dieron libertad a los que eran torturados_

_Cariño era lo que, las antes frías esmeraldas, denotaban cuando miraban al pequeño que traían en brazos, el pequeño debía de tener apenas días de nacido, los ojos esmeraldas idénticos a los de su madre, cabellos castaños y de complexión pequeña, ese niño era un Hiccup para la aldea, el débil, el extraño y por esas palabras fue que los ojos verdes de la madre centellearan de ira_

_**-Tranquilo mi niño, nadie te hará daño mientras que yo esté aquí, y por mucho que seas un Hiccup, eso te hace mejor al ser tan único- **__decía la madre arrullando al pequeño_

_**-Querida, ese niño… no es mi hijo… no puede serlo, es pequeño y débil, además… t—tiene esos ojos-**__ dijo el jefe de la aldea al ver al niño por primera vez, ya que cuando este había nacido el pequeño el padre había estado de viaje para ver donde se encontraba el nido de los dragones_

_**-Stoick ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego? Él es tu hijo por mucho que lo odies, tiene los ojos de mi familia- **__dijo ella con molestia_

_**-Escúchame bien… este niño será un causante de problemas, no debes de consentirlo tanto- **__dijo mirando con horror al pequeño_

_**-Lamentarás esa mirada y esa forma de tratar a nuestro hijo Stoick- **__dijo la madre con enojo_

_Stoick iba a replicar algo pero al fijar su mirada en los ojos de su esposa… oscuridad y dolor le agobiaron el alma, gritó de dolor y cayó al piso sin poder apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos malditos, el verde brillante se volvió opaco y el cariño se volvió frialdad_

_El jefe se retorció de agonía tan solo unos instantes, ya que unos ojos de brillante inocencia desviaron la atención de los opacos_

_El infante estaba al lado de su padre mirándole con curiosidad, el padre respiró agitadamente y sujetó a su hijo un momento agradeciendo su presencia, la madre miró a su espeso y a su hijo, sonrió levemente y tomo al bebe en brazos_

_**-Si se le vuelve a despreciar me encargaré de que lo paguen caro, mientras viva a mi hijo nada le dañará- **__dijo ella con seriedad_

_Y eso fue un hecho… hasta que un fatídico día la madre enfermó gravemente, fue una semana de dolor y sufrimiento para el niño que jamás se fue del lado de madre, ella le decía palabras dulces, para que el pequeño no llorara todo el tiempo, pero en sus últimos alientos la madre abrazó a su hijo con necesidad y le contó una vieja leyenda sobre sus ojos, una leyenda que quedaría gravada en su mente en lo más profundo de esta… pero tal fue el trauma del hijo al perder a la única persona que le quiso de verdad, que sus recuerdos de esa persona fueron bloqueados y olvidados_

_Los recuerdos perdidos dieron lugar al recuerdo de los maltratos de su gente, la forma en que su padre le ignoraba, las burlas y abusos que recibió de parte de los demás chicos._

_Pero no todo era malo… recordó cuando Gobber le ofreció un puesto como aprendiz, recordó sus primeros inventos, recordó las noches mirando las lluvias de estrellas y la forma en que se impresionaba ante las veces que la nieve caía con tranquilidad a su alrededor_

_Sonrisas y llanto, alegría y dolor… todo eso le golpeó el pecho haciéndole recordar… cual era su verdadero origen_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Las memorias bloqueadas se liberaron y se aglomeraron en su cabeza haciéndole llorar y acurrucarse en la esquina de aquella pequeña celda… queriendo poder tener nuevamente el calor de los brazos de su madre rodeándole

Gritó con dolor por su madre y rogo por piedad… rogó por volver a estar con ella y entre susurros suplicaba volver a sus orígenes, oró a los dioses que pronto le dejaran volver a donde su amado dragón, pidió volver a sentir su alma completa. Quería sentir la protección que su "padre", el Rey, le otorgaba cuando le celaba de Toothless. Quería ver de nuevo a Necrois y ver su inocencia calmarle con una mirada tranquila y cariñosa… El quería volver a tener un corazón…

Mientras tanto el Rey, Toothless y Necrois estaban en una cueva apartada de los demás dragones

**-Rey... ¿Cuál es la leyenda de los **_**Ojos Malditos**_**?- **dijo Toothless con seriedad

**-Heredero Nocturna… Me temo que eso no debo de contar esa leyenda sin el Joven Haddock presente- **dijo el Rey evadiendo el tema

**-Escúchame bien Rey, yo necesito saber esa leyenda que afecta a mi jinete y próxima pareja, así que ¡O me dice esa leyenda o le partiré la cara!- **amenazó Toothless sujetando el cuello del Rey

**-Tranquilícese Heredero- **dijo el Rey

**-Entonces empiece a contar- **dijo Toothless

El Rey suspiró y miró a Toothless resignado, apartó las manos de Toothless y miró al piso fijamente, escupió una bola de fuego y el piso se incendió en la parte donde cayó el fuego

**-Siéntese Heredero- **dijo el Rey señalando el piso al lado del fuego

Toothless solo se sentó y puso entre sus piernas a Necrois quien, a pesar de los gritos de Toothless, ya se encontraba dormido

**-Para empezar a contar la leyenda usted debe de jurar no decirle a nadie sobre la existencia de esta- **dijo el Rey con seriedad

**-Lo juro- **dijo Toothless sin dudar

El Rey asintió

**-Los **_**Ojos Malditos**_** son una vieja historia de amor, engaños y venganza. Empieza hace ya cientos de inviernos atrás… cuando mi madre había sido emparejada con un dragón de alto rango al cual ella no amaba. Aquel dragón era habilidoso en la magia y las maldiciones- **relató el Rey

**Flash Back**

_**-Hija mía no llores, él te hará feliz- **__dijo el padre de una dragona de ojos rojos_

_**-Pero padre yo no le amo- **__dijo ella entre lágrimas_

_**-Hija es por un bien común- **__dijo él ya molesto_

_Las lágrimas caían y la hija salió corriendo de los dominios de su padre, adentrándose en el bosque chocó contra alguien_

_**-Perdonadme no miré por donde caminaba- **__dijo el extraño preocupado_

_**-Disculpadme a mí que por las lágrimas y la desesperación no presté la debida atención- **__se disculpó ella con dolor_

_**-¿Por qué está usted llorando princesa?- **__dijo el joven al reconocer a la chica de ojos rojos_

_**-Desgracias que me acomplejan, mi padre desea casarme con un ser que no amo- **__dijo ella entre sollozos_

_**-Calmarse por favor mi linda doncella, que esos luceros no se deben opacar, más bien estos han de brillar, con belleza y alegría, tal como en viejos días- **__dijo el joven abrazando a la chica_

_**-¿Cómo?-**_

_**-¿Cómo lo he de saber? Mi princesa acordarse de mí su viejo criado que le acompañó… pero que debido a las guerras se nos separó- **__dijo el chico con una lejana sonrisa_

_La princesa sonrió y abrazó a su acompañante, era verdad, ella había tenido un amigo en días de felicidad y que por su partida ella dejó parcialmente de amar_

_Ambos se encontraron ocasionalmente en otras veces y un día ella un hijo concibió, ambos estaban alegres… pero alguien más se enteró_

_Un mal día llegó, en la hora acordada él nunca se presentó, ella esperó y esperó y cuando alguien por atrás le abrazó, ella giró a ver a su amado pero se encontró con alguien de ojos malvados_

_Su prometido le miró con ojos verdes que simulaban el color de la muerte, la mujer se aterrorizó y corrió… corrió lejos y apresurada, más sin embargo no lo logró… ella presa acabó_

_Él prometido humillado y vengativo una maldición preparó…_

_**Ojos verdes**_

_**Color de muerte**_

_**Inocencia clara**_

_**Que esta sentencia resguarda**_

_**Castigo eterno **_

_**Que no se rige por el tiempo**_

_**Marca de la deslealtad**_

_**Marcada por la soledad**_

_**Cruel castigo**_

_**Heredado a vuestros hijos**_

_**Malnacidos aquellos**_

_**Que vean vuestros luceros**_

_**Malditos vuestros ojos**_

_**Cegados en enojos**_

_**Maldito vuestro miedo**_

_**Que solo importará un bledo**_

_**De calumnias y mentiras**_

_**¡Estarán llenas vuestras vidas!**_

_La maldición fue completada, pero jamás llegó a la princesa, pero el hijo… el hijo fue el maldecido… un niño de ojos rojos que centellaron un momento en verde, el niño lloró y lloró pero nadie le ayudó, años pasaron y se volvió un guerrero, ganó batallas, lideró ejércitos, tuvo una familia… pero dragones que envidiaron su poder… le atraparon y sellaron dejando de lado a herederos… Solo uno de sus hijos tuvo la maldición y luego de eso se pasó de generación en generación…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-Luego de eso… oí por los ancianos que los dragones se mezclaron con los humanos- **dijo el Rey

**-¿Entonces Hiccup podría ser un heredero tuyo?- **cuestionó Toothless

**-Eso me temo… el chico no tiene porque cargar con este destino- **dijo el Rey

**-El es fuerte, se que se sobre pondrá a esto- **dijo Toothless

**-Pero me temo que su padre sepa de esta maldición… Heredero… en cuánto lleguemos a nuestro destino usted y yo nos prepararemos para volver por el joven Haddock… él no debe de permanecer en esa Isla tanto tiempo… mientras más detestado es el portador de la maldición… peores y más duraderos con los efectos de esa mirada- **dijo el Rey

**-Entonces debemos de procurar llegar lo más pronto posible… en estos días Hiccup no es el más deseado en su aldea- **dijo Toothless

Rayos cayeron al mar y truenos se oyeron en el cielo… _** Declarando el verdadero origen de la nueva era**_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Gente bonita y conocedora me alegra decirles que este capítulo lo escribí en un solo día y lamento haberlos dejado con la duda durante tanto tiempo pero era para hacer un one-shot del Big Four, ya saben Mérida, Rapunzel, Hiccup y Jack, así que en Halloween pónganse atentos a mi perfil pues ese día ¡publicaré el especial de Halloween de los cuatro grandes! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo**_

_**Sin más que decir **_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto y no olviden los comentarios!**_


End file.
